Breakeven
by Persephone's Journey
Summary: Tucker had a dark past she had been running from most of her life. Spencer Reid was her friend and wanted so much more. Could he help her stop running and realize that her past was something she didn't need to fear?
1. Chapter 1

Reid walked into the small cozy coffee shop/bookstore and smiled. Everything had gone to hell the last few days. Hotch's wife had been murdered, Hotch taking time off and working the first case without the boss; it was just too much. He smiled when he saw Tucker wiping down the table in the far corner her golden brown hair braided over her shoulder. She was the one person who didn't seem impressed or weirded out by how smart he was. Well, the only civilian anyway; the people in the BAU had gotten use to him pretty fast.

He leaned on his cane and walked over to her smiling when she turned and faced him. Her bright jade eyes went to the cane then back to him. He saw concern in her eyes and smiled even bigger for her. He wasn't expecting her to throw her arms around him and hug him. He hugged her back though. It wasn't very often he got hugged.

"Spence, what the hell happened?" she asked pulling away and pulling out a chair for him. It had been awhile since he had been by and she had been worried about him.

"I got shot. It's alright, it's healing remarkably well actually," he stated sitting across from her.

"You got shot?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"It is not fine. You got shot."

Tucker sat there and looked at Reid asking herself again how it was he could be so smart in some things but a complete dumbass in others. It was not alright that he had gotten shot; not by a long shot. She was his friend and wanted to make sure that he was alright. She shook her head when he just gave her what she had dubbed the Spence look which was a half smile and a shrug.

"I miscalculated," he gave as an answer.

"You? Miscalculate? I don't think so," she sighed and got up, "the usual?"

"Please."

Tucker got up and pushed in her chair. She walked by and patted Reid on the shoulder. She walked over to the counter and got started on his coffee. She looked up at him and watched him just sit there looking out the window at the people walking by on the street. She wondered what he thought about when he just sat in the quiet. She sighed and looked at the clock. Three more hours and she was free for the night. Not that she had any plans. If Reid was still there, she'd probably spend them sitting across from him listening to him explain theories she had no hope in Hell of ever understanding. But she didn't care; she wouldn't be alone and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Morgan closed down his computer wondering how the hell Hotch ever got anything done. He started at the still unfinished pile of paperwork and really felt like crying. He was use to Hotch doing the paperwork while Morgan got to go home and crawl into bed and sleep after a case. Or drink himself to sleep if the case had been a hard one. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He just wanted to take a few moments and try to center his thoughts. He turned when he heard a knock on the door. JJ stood there with a case file in her hand.<p>

"No," he moaned.

"It's important, Morgan. Really important," she said.

"How important?"

"The Inquisitor," JJ said.

Morgan swore and closed his eyes again. That was the last thing they needed.

* * *

><p>Reid smiled as Tucker laughed at his joke. He knew it was lame but she always laughed at them anyway. He loved her laughter and was constantly trying to make her laugh. He knew that if Morgan had been around he would have been pushing Reid to ask her out but Reid wasn't ready for that. He thought of Tucker as his good friend and he never wanted to jeopardize that. Even though deep down he knew he loved her he was willing to stay her friend and keep her in his life. He watched as Tucker brushed a piece of hair from her face and looked at him. He loved the way she looked at him with utter trust and happiness. It wasn't very often people were happy to see him.<p>

"I missed you coming around, you know," Tucker said looking at him and giving him a soft smile that made her looked younger and more carefree.

"I'm sorry but it is hard to move around after being shot," Reid answered.

"Imagine that."

Tucker saw Reid smile. She looked up at the television in the corner and felt herself go numb. There across the bottom of the screen were words she had never wanted to see; 'Inquisitor strikes again' in bold white letters as a news reporter stood in front of an empty field where Tucker could see police tape in the background.

_"Deeper, Deliverance, you need to see the bone," the deep baritone echoed in her ear. And then the sound of a saw cutting though flesh and then hitting the bone. _

_"But this is wrong," she muttered not very loud. She was only ten and was scared of her father. She had learned early on of his anger._

_"Hurt them before they pollute the world, Deliverance. Remember that, it's our family motto."_

"Tuck?" Reid asked seeing her face go white. He turned and saw what was on the screen. He then looked back at her and saw the fear written all over her features. "Tucker, talk to me," he whispered reaching out to take her hand.

"I need to go. I need," Tucker got up and grabbed her bag, "he's too close this time. I need to run."

"Tucker, wait, stop," Reid grabbed her arm and she turned bumping into him. Her body was pressed hard against him, "I can help you."

"No, you can't. I learned a long time ago that there is no help from evil like that. There is only running."

Tucker kissed Reid softly knowing she would never see him again. She had wanted to do that since the moment he had walked in the shop almost a year ago. Now she would always wonder if they could have had something. She pulled away and ran away from him knowing that he couldn't follow. She felt tears come to her eyes as he called after her but she ran out of the shop and down the street. She was an expert at disappearing and he would never find her.

Reid looked down and frowned when he saw that Tucker had left her notebook behind. He went to grab it but his cell started to ring. He dug in his pocket and answered it.

"Reid," he said running his fingers over the green cover of the notebook.

"We need back here," JJ said.

"I'll be there in a few."

"You aren't even going to ask what this is about."

"I saw the news."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

Reid hung up and grabbed Tucker's notebook. His mind told him there was a link between Tucker and the Inquisitor. He knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker closed her eyes and pulled the hood over her hair. She could hear the sirens and the shouts of the streets. It didn't scare her anymore. She had spent months on the streets when she had been sixteen doing things she wished she could forget just to get food. She opened her eyes and adjusted the backpack over her shoulder. It was all she had left in the world and she was not going to let it out of her sight.

She walked down the street her head down not making eye contact with anyone. That was how you got into trouble and you got yourself killed. She turned down an alley and knew that if Spencer could see her now, he wouldn't have been proud to call her a friend. She knew that he would never understand though. She knew the moment she had seen the news cast exactly what that poor girl had gone though. And all just to send a message to her.

Tucker stopped and leaned against the wall. She clenched her hands in fists and knew what the coroner would find stuffed down the girl's throat. There would be a note written on handmade paper folded six times. They would open it and written in exactly the middle of the page would be the words _I seek Deliverance From Evil_. And everyone would think that the Inquisitor was trying to set the girl's soul free and that he was some religious freak. Truth was, he was a religious freak but those words were not meant for the girl he had killed; he was not trying to save her soul. He was looking for his daughter; Deliverance From Evil Worthington was what her original birth certificate read. Now everyone knew her as Tucker McLean. She had run away from her last foster home at sixteen and changed her name. She had wanted to forget all about the life that Deliverance Worthington had been forced to live. Too bad her father was dead set on finding her and making her help him with the family business.

She shook her head and headed back down the alley. She needed to find a dealer and something that would stop the pain for a while. If she didn't, soon she would be seeing the horrifying images from her childhood flash in her head and she couldn't handle it; not again.

* * *

><p>Reid sat at the table and looked at the file of the Inquisitor again. He flipped though the pictures of the victims and suddenly noticed that every single one of them resembled Tucker. The hair color was the same, the eye colour usually green and the facial structure similar. Reid closed the file and looked up at Morgan and JJ and pretended to be listening. He connected the dots in his head and he knew that their UNSUB knew Tucker. Of course, that did not make sense to Reid since the Inquisitor had been killing since 1998 and there was much speculation that he had actually started sooner than that. Tucker would have just been a child. <em>I learned a long time ago there is no help from evil like that. There is only running.<em>

"-Once again the note was found shoved down the victim's throat. It was written on the same paper as the other with the same words," JJ explained.

"He is still trying to save his victim's soul," Rossi said shaking his head.

"What if he isn't?" Reid suddenly spoke everyone turning to look at him.

"Then what is he saying?" Prentiss asked.

Reid got up and walked over to the whiteboard. He grabbed a marker and wrote the sentence that all of them were very familiar with. He then circled the word seek. He turned and looked at everyone.

"If he was saying he was trying to save the women's souls, then why isn't this word capitalized like all the other ones. This says that he is not concerned with their souls at all. He is after something else."

"What then? Why take these girls and make them suffer and leave this message behind if it isn't about them?" Morgan asked.

Reid turned back and looked at the words. His mind ran though a hundred million possibilities. He turned back and looked at his fellow agents. He knew that they weren't going to believe him but he needed to try. "During the early Puritan days, parents named their children all sorts of things. They sometimes named their daughters Deliverance."

Prentiss looked at Reid, "Are you suggesting that he is looking for his daughter?"

"Yes. It makes sense. All the victims also have a resemblance to each other. What if they in turn resembled his daughter?"

"But we don't know who he is so how are we going to find his daughter?" Rossi asked.

"One minute," Morgan said pressing the call button for Garcia, "babygirl, I need your help."

"What is it, honey?"

"Can you look for girls named Deliverance born in 1986 or later?" Reid asked seeing how everyone was looking at him. He knew he would have to explain more later. He just needed to know if his suspicions were right and if Tucker could be the Inquisitor's daughter.

"Okie dokie, although who would name a girl that," they could all hear clicking of her keyboard. They waited one moment then two, "Wow. One hundred girls born in 1986 named Deliverance. What is wrong with parents?"

"Do any of them have middle names that are From Evil?" JJ asked.

"Were her parents high?"

Reid wished he could pace instead he stood there his cane at his side and waited. It seemed to be taking forever. Reid opened his mouth to tell Garcia to hurry up when he heard her clicking stop, "Found her. Deliverance From Evil Worthington born October 31st, 1986 in Lawrence, Kansas. Her mother is the only one on the birth certificate."

"What is her name?"

"Karen Tucker Worthington."

Reid hobbled over to the table and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and now knew for sure that Tucker was the daughter of a serial killer. "Garcia, does Deliverance have any case files from child's services?" he asked softly.

"Tons. Poor girl, it doesn't seem like anyone loved her."

"Could you send them to me?"

"Coming right up sugar."

"Thanks."

Reid ended the call and looked up. Morgan was looking at worried. Reid took his chair again and reached down into his bag. He pulled out the notebook and placed it on the table. He looked up and met their eyes.

"I think," he shook his head, "No, I know I have met Deliverance Worthington before," he said softly.

"What? Where?" Prentiss asked.

"At a book cafe I go to. She goes by Tucker McLean now."

"Where is she?" Rossi asked.

"She took off. She saw the newscast on what had happened and she ran."

"We need to find her before he does," Morgan said.

"I have an idea for that. I think I know where she may have gone," Reid answered.

"Alright, Reid you are on point to find her. Rossi, Prentiss you two come with me and check out the crime scene. JJ, keep the press off of our backs."

"Will do."

Reid watched as everyone left the room. He pulled out his PDA and checked to see if Garcia had sent him the files; she had. There it was Tucker's childhood all in files. He opened the first file and started reading. He needed to know for sure where he could find her and where she would go to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

Tucker felt her hand shaking as she cooked the heroin. She closed her eyes and felt the pot she had smoked mellowing her out but it wasn't keeping the damn memories away. She rested her head against the bookshelves behind her and tried to stop her hand from shaking so much. She knew that if she was ever caught doing this in the library that Mrs. Flinch would toss her out and never let her come in again but here surrounded by books was the only place she felt safe. She remember reading her first novel and how it had taken her to a place where families ate dinner at the table together and the father wasn't a mean man. Books had been her refuge and they still were. She thought of all the books that lined her walls in her small apartment and she knew that she would have to leave them all behind. It didn't hurt that much as they were mostly all books from the thrift store that she could replace anytime. What did hurt was the fact that she would have to leave the life she had built behind; she would have to leave Reid behind.

At the thought of Reid, Tucker felt her eyes tear up and the sob form in her throat. She tossed her lighter aside and gently placed the spoon with the cooked heroin on the floor. She took the syringe and gently filled it up until the spoon was empty. She then sat back and looked at the drug in the syringe. It was partially clear and Tucker had been assured by the dealer that it was strong and would make her forget even her own name. She hadn't done heroin in a while; since the last time her monster of a father had found her. It had been almost three years and Tucker had thought she had been safe. She slowly rolled up her sleeve and slapped the crease in her arm. She watched as her vein became visible. She gently pressed on the plunger and watched as some of the heroin squirted out. She wanted to forget the memories but she didn't want to die. Maybe if she was stronger she'd end it but she just couldn't. She had never understood why but one of her few theories was she knew that her death wouldn't stop her father from killing. He would just find another excuse or reason and more innocent women would die. However, she wasn't strong enough to let him find her and fight him. She wished she was because then this would have been over years ago.

She slapped the crease again so she didn't lose the vein and gently pushed the needle into her skin. She sucked in a breath and cursed as she missed the vein. She sighed and knew she would have to use something as a tourniquet. This was the part that she hated; shooting up guaranteed a quick high but it was such a hassle. She put the syringe aside and quickly pulled the bandana she had been wearing around her head off. She started untying it then stopped. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and towards her. She held her breath and waited. She was seated in the one part of the library that people seldom ventured; Medieval History. She had found that she could sit back here in the stacks for hours without hearing one person walk towards them. She wondered why it was that people didn't find Richard the Lion Heart or the crusades interesting anymore. She pushed those thoughts away as the footsteps still came closer.

* * *

><p>Reid looked down every row of shelves hoping he would see Tucker. It had taken him only minutes to figure out what comforted her. He had been mildly shocked to find out that it was the same thing that brought him comfort; books. Every time she had run away from a foster home they had found her hiding in the library. He stopped when he heard what he thought was a soft muttered curse. He hobbled faster ignoring the pain in his leg. He had left his crane in the car knowing he would never have been able to move as fast as he wanted with it. He looked down the next aisle of books and stopped. He saw Tucker sitting there holding a gun in her hands. It was pointed at him. He saw her red eyes and the tears form. He also saw the syringe on the carpeted floor and her hands shaking. He held up his hands knowing that she was on the edge of breaking down and he wanted to try and help her hold it together not lose it more.<p>

"Just walk away, Spence. Please," she begged knowing she didn't want him involved with all this. She didn't care what his job was she knew her father. He would find Reid and hurt him for the simple fact that Reid was close to her.

"I can't. I am going to keep looking for you if you keep running. I care about you, Tucker, and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore," Reid said looking at her and seeing her falter a little. She lowered the gun slightly.

"You can't stop him, Spencer. He is pure evil and he won't stop until he gets me back. I can never run far enough away from him."

"Then stop running. Help me catch him."

Reid watched as Tucker dropped the gun on the carpet. He lowered his hands and he walked over to her. He took the syringe and placed it in his pocket. He reached out and took Tucker's hand. She closed her eyes and he felt her shaking. He pulled her in his arms and held her close to him. He heard her sobs start and he rubbed her back and let her cry. He knew she needed it and he wondered when was the last time she had just let herself go like this. He let her pull away and he felt her hand on his chest. He looked into her eyes and saw pure unfiltered pain.

"I never wanted you to know. I have done so many things..." Tucker trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"It's alright. What you need is a warm meal and some rest," Reid explained.

"Before the grilling starts, right?"

Reid held her hand tight in his, "I am going to be with you the whole way."

Tucker nodded. She stood up and watched as Reid did the same. She saw the wince on his face and then noticed that he didn't have his cane. She grabbed her bag and swung it on her shoulder. She then wrapped an arm around his waist and tried to give him a smile.

"Let me help," she said softly.

"Only if you let me return the favour," he answered wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Holding her close felt right and Reid began to ask himself again how he really saw Tucker. Was she just a friend to him or was she more? Reid let her help him walk down the hall and he felt himself leaning towards something more. He needed to help her and he would but after he wanted to build something lasting with her. He wanted to show her that not everything was about death and darkness. And maybe along the way she would show him the same thing as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Tucker sat on Reid's comfy oversized couch as he talked to the rest of the team. She looked around his apartment and saw the piles of books that seemed to fill every empty space. She smiled slightly to think that books bought Reid as much comfort as they did to her. She turned when Reid walked over to her tossing his cane aside and taking the spot beside her. He placed his phone on the coffee table and looked at her. Tucker suddenly became very interested in the throw blanket he had on the back of the couch. She felt her hands still shaking and wished that she had had time to shot up before this. She had never been uncomfortable with Reid but that was before he had known every one of her dirty secrets.

Reid watched her and knew that she was nervous. He reached out and touched her knee. He waited but she didn't pull away. He placed his hand on her knee and waited. She slowly reached out and took his hand in hers. He squeezed it to reassure her he was with her. She hadn't talked much on the ride over to his place and he knew that she still might not open up to him. It was fine though. He would sit in the quiet with her and hold her hand if that was what she needed. He had dealt with plenty of victims but every single one reacted different. And he had never really encountered anyone like Tucker. She was the daughter of a serial killer who had spent her life running away and hiding from him. Reid was scared to ask why she was running and what she had seen to make her describe her father as evil. He knew only too well the type of horrors she could have been exposed to at a young age. He just hoped she would be strong enough to help him catch her father and stop him.

"What did the team say?" she asked finally speaking.

"Morgan told me to stay with you tonight and bring you in tomorrow morning," he said softly.

"You know all his victims, right?"

"Yes, I know the list. My memory is-."

"Is my mother on it? Did you find her body yet?" Tucker asked looking up and meeting Reid's eyes. She knew he was smart and his memory was awesome but she just needed to know if they had finally found her mother.

Reid looked at Tucker and shook his head, "No, she is not on the list."

"I was six when he killed her. It's one of my first memories. He didn't make me help get rid of her. I was still too young but he made me watch him kill her."

"Tucker, you don't have to do this now."

"Then when, Spence? I tried once before and the school guidance counsellor believed my father. I told her about watching my father stab my mother over and over... The blood, Spence, it," Tucker closed her eyes to fight off the memories but they stayed in her head as vivid as the moment it had happened, "it was everywhere. She screamed 'Not in front of Del! Stop! Don't let her see it!' but he didn't stop. He never stopped."

Tucker felt her body shaking as she sobbed. She couldn't stop the memories. She felt Reid pull her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She sobbed and wished the images of her father covered in blood would stop flashing in her mind. The images of woman after woman screaming for help raced though her head. She had tried to get help but no one believed her; they had always believed him. Until she had been twelve and child's services had finally taken her from his care when she had missed too much school and a home inspection had revealed that the house was barely more than a shack. She had thought she had been freed from him; and then there was the first body that had made the news.

Reid held Tucker and stroked her hair. He leaned back and rested his back against the couch. He listened and heard the sobs coming from Tucker slowly stop. He still ran his fingers though her soft hair and then felt her place a hand on his chest. She didn't lift her head to look at him but that was fine. As long as she wasn't crying he could take her not facing him. He winced and lifted his feet up and placed them on the coffee table. He toed off his shoes and swore he could feel Tucker smile against his chest as she looked at his mismatched socks. He felt her snuggle against him and for the moment, everything seemed right. He would never forget what she had told him moments ago but as long as he held her tight in the quiet they could both forget her past and the reason they were on his couch like this.

"Spence?" Tucker asked softly.

"Yeah?" he asked looking at her.

"Tell me something interesting."

"Well, let's see."

"Like you really have to think about something interesting to tell me. You know everything, Spence."

"A piece of paper cannot be folded in half seven times."

"What? Yes, it can."

Reid smiled, "It can't. I should know since I know everything."

Tucker punched Reid in the stomach gently, "No one likes a know it all."

Reid laughed gently. He looked down and saw Tucker looking at him. He looked into her vivid green eyes and knew he would move mountains to keep her safe. He watched as she sat up and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. She then rested her head on his shoulder and laid with her body pressed against his side. He ran his hand from her hair down her back and rested it on her side. He knew he was pressing against the line of professional conduct of an agent but he knew he was already bending the rules by being on this case. He reached up with his other hand and took her hand that was resting on his chest in his.

"You seem to like me well enough," he answered softly.

"You grew on me, like mould."

"Mould actually grows on dead organic matter and one does not notice until-."

Tucker looked at Reid and placed a hand on his mouth, "Spence, I was joking. I... I liked you from the very first day you walked into the cafe. And although I do love it when you start talking all smart and using words I could never pronounce, I just want to close my eyes and try to pretend that today never happened."

"You like it when I talk smart?" Reid asked as she took her hand away and rested her head back on his shoulder. He didn't move as she moved closer and rested her forehead in the crook of his neck. Having her so close felt so right in so many ways; he didn't know what it was but he didn't want to lose it.

"Yeah, I do. You look really cute when you get excited about something. Especially if it's something I don't know anything about. You would have made a great teacher, Spence."

Tucker closed her eyes and felt Reid pulled her closer against him. She didn't mind. Having him hold her helped her push away the memories in her mind. She knew that in the morning she would have to let them all out and she dreaded it. The only thing that mildly helped her was knowing that Reid would be with her. She didn't want him to know everything she had seen or the things her father had made her do but she was glad he would be there beside her. She was so use to being alone and running away. Staying and fighting her father meant she needed someone strong to stand beside her. She knew she had found that person in Reid. He wouldn't let anything happen to her and he would help her deal with her pain and memories. She muttered a 'thank you' to him. She smiled when she felt him kiss her on the top of her head.

"No thanks needed. Sweet dreams, Tuck," he whispered softly. He felt her breathing even out and only then did he allow himself to close his eyes. He drifted off to sleep holding Tucker protectively in his arms. He would never admit it but he felt like she belonged there.


	5. Chapter 5

Clayton looked at the pictures of his baby girl, Deliverance. He had found her in Washington, D.C living under the name Tucker McLean. He smiled knowing she was losing her touch. She kept using the name Tucker over and over to honour her mother but it was the one way that he could always find her. He picked up another picture taken a month before. He frowned when once again he saw the face of that FBI agent staring at his Deliverance. Dr. Spencer Reid had been showing up in pictures of his daughter for the past six months steadily and Clayton was not happy about it. It was not that he didn't approve of her choice; Dr. Reid was a very intelligent person and had all the right criteria. He however had one huge flaw; he was a Federal agent whose job was to put away killers. Clayton wanted his daughter happy but the risk was too high. He needed to finally get her home and show her who she really was. Once he did he was sure that she would realize that this Dr. Reid had to go.

Clayton put the picture down and pushed away from his desk. He walked out of his den and down the hall. He opened the door to the cellar and smiled when he could hear the muffled screams of his latest victim echo in the room below him. He stood there pulling on the gloves and grabbing his knife. He started thinking about the next note that he was going to leave with this body. He was no longer seeking Deliverance; he knew where she was. Now he just needed to get her to come to him willingly. He walked down the stairs and slammed the door behind him loving that the sound made his victim scream louder.


	6. Chapter 6

Tucker opened her eyes and blinked. She was alone on the couch in Reid's living room. She heard movement in the kitchen and smiled when she heard Reid mumbling to himself reciting what sounded like the recipe for waffles over and over again. She sat up and brushed her hair away from her face. She sat there a moment and closed her eyes. She had slept well the night before with Reid's arms around her. The nightmares that usually plagued her had left her alone for the first time in years. She opened her eyes and stood up. She didn't want to dwell on what that could mean; she knew Reid wasn't hers and with him working her father's case she wouldn't be able to claim him anytime soon. She also doubted very much he would want anything to do with her after he heard the things she had to tell him and the rest of the team.

She walked out of the living room and turned right. She skirted another pile of books and found herself in the entranceway to the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and watched Reid as he made waffles. She smiled seeing his slightly messed up hair and his dress shirt pulled out from his pants. His lanky figure was hunched over the counter looking at the waffle iron muttering about technology and how it was never fast enough. She wished that she could wake up every morning to this sight. She pulled away from the wall and walked over to the table and pulled out a chair knowing that that would never happen. She turned and smiled when she saw Reid watching her.

"I didn't know you were awake," he said raking a hand though his hair. He had wanted to surprise her with breakfast. He had hoped he could snuggle close to her on the couch again and eat breakfast together pretending it was normal for them. He wanted so badly to give her that before he took to the BAU and she was forced to tell everyone the story of her twisted childhood. He wanted her to have something good to hold on to.

"I'm usually an early riser," she said. She looked down at the walnut table top and sighed, "Usually I don't get any sleep at all," she admitted knowing that she couldn't lie to Reid.

Reid nodded and turned to the waffle iron. It was finished. He grabbed a plate and opened it. He flipped the large waffle out and placed it on the plate. He hobbled over to the table and placed it in front of Tucker. She looked up at him and gave him a smile. He brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek and he knew that he was a goner. He wanted her completely and he knew it was going to affect the case but he didn't care. Morgan and Hotch were always worrying about him showing his emotions but in this case they didn't need to worry. With Tucker he was ready to show every emotion.

"Do you want whipped cream or syrup?" he asked softly.

"Whatever you have is fine. I usually don't eat in the morning," Tucker answered watched as Reid pulled away and opened the fridge to grab the whip cream. She missed the touch of his skin against hers. She pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on something else. Too bad that Reid took that moment to sit right next to her and his knee brushed hers. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to think of anything other than Spencer Reid.

"I hope you don't mind sharing. I only had enough to make one. I keep forgetting to go shopping," he said shaking his head as he put whipped cream on the waffle.

"I don't mind. Although, you didn't have to go to the trouble, Spence. I would have been fine with coffee."

"About that," Spencer smiled at Tucker, "I don't have any."

He watched as she smiled at him and shook her head. He watched as she took her fork and started eating the waffle. He ate as well watching her. He loved how she tucked one leg under her on the chair making herself comfortable. He looked away when her eyes caught his. A moment later he felt her hand on his knee. He turned back to look at her and she had a soft smile on her face.

"Were you checking me out, Dr. Reid?" she asked smiling even more when she saw him blush a little.

"What? Ah... Mmm, no," he finally answered.

"You are lying."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am-," Spencer dropped his fork as Tucker kissed him softly on the lips. A moment later her arms were wrapped around his neck. Reid knew the right course of action was to push her away. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap.

Tucker asked herself what the hell she was doing but she kept kissing him. She had daydreamed about kissing him for months but had always feared he would push her away. She had never had a normal relationship with men and her johns certainly didn't count. At the thought of her former life on the streets she pulled away from the kiss and closed her eyes. She felt Reid's hands on her hips and the feel of his body against hers. She suddenly felt like she was tainting him in some way. She went to climb out of his lap but Reid held her tight.

"Spence," she whispered her voice full of pain. She didn't want to taint him. He was the only good thing in her life, the only shining light. She felt his lips on her cheek and leaned against him more.

"Tuck," he whispered in her ear, "don't be scared of this; of us. I wanted to kiss you too," he told her remembering the three arrests in her file from when she was sixteen and seventeen for prostitution. He didn't want to know how Garcia had gotten them just that Tucker had done what she had needed to to survive on the streets.

"I don't want to screw up your life. I mean, the only reason I am here is because my father is a serial killer and is after me. If he wouldn't have killed again, we wouldn't be sitting here like this."

"We would have gotten here eventually. I always wanted you here like this. It is just hard for me to," Reid kissed her again and felt her run a hand though his hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, "I am so smart when it comes to things that are logical but when it comes to love and showing emotions, I am lost. I wanted to ask you out months ago but I was scared you would turn me away. I am not smooth like Morgan no matter how hard I try. Usually, after the first date the girl never calls me back and when I call her she informs me she'd rather be friends. I wanted... I wanted more with you."

Tucker felt tears come to her eyes. She kissed Reid again and sighed when she heard his cell phone ring. She pulled away and watched as he dug into his pocket and answered it. She climbed off of his lap and took the half empty plate and carried it to the sink. She listened as Reid told Morgan that they would be there in a couple of hours. She sighed and raked a hand though her hair. She was not looking forward to telling her life story but she knew that she needed to. Anything she told the agents could help them find her father and that was the priority at the moment. She smiled when Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"I guess it's time to face the music," she said.

"I will be with you the entire time, Tucker. And you can stop whenever you want to. Everyone knows that this will be hard on you," Reid told her softly.

"Do I at least have time for a shower and to find something clean to wear?"

Reid looked at the clock, "You do and I can take care of the something clean to wear. It will be alright."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Reid held Tucker another moment before letting her go. He watched as she walked back to the living room and he heard her digging in her back pack. He leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. He knew that there was no way he should have promised that it would be alright but he knew that Tucker needed to hear it. He walked out of the kitchen and waited for Tucker in the hall. He would show her where the washroom was and then get something for her to wear. The thought of her wearing his clothes made him smile again.


	7. Chapter 7

Prentiss stared at the clock then turned and looked at JJ. JJ shrugged and looked at Garcia. She was smiling and the other two agents turned and looked at her confused.

"Why the smile?" Prentiss asked.

"I think Reid might have found someone that he likes," she answered softly.

"Why do you think that?" JJ asked confused.

"Morgan gave me the total run down of how our sexy yet geeky doctor Reid reacted. He likes her."

"Uh huh," Prentiss answered clearly not believing what Garcia was saying.

"Come on. Are you going to tell me that he has mentioned this girl before? Or that he has admitted to sitting around a cafe during his free time?"

Neither JJ nor Prentiss could answer because the truth was Reid had never mentioned this girl before or even spending so much time at this cafe. They shared a look and thought that maybe Garcia might have something this time. The three of them turned when they heard Reid's voice coming from down the hall. They all turned and watched as Reid turned the corner with a petite brunette walking beside him. They hid their shock when they saw one of Reid's large wool cardigan sweaters on the girl. Her hair was in soft waves on her shoulders with a pair of aviator sunglasses on the top of her head. They also saw that she was wearing a pair of Reid's dark dress pants. A white wife beater was peeking out from underneath the sweater and the look was completed with a pair of flip flops. Garcia smiled at the two other agents and got up.

"I love it when I am right," she said walking over to Reid and the girl.

Tucker leaned closer to Reid when she saw a woman walking towards her. The woman had blonde hair pulled into two buns on the top of her head with purple streaks wrapped around the buns. She wore long sparkly earrings and a bright red shirt with purple feathers lining the neckline that she had paired with a red leather skirt. Tucker smiled as she remembered Reid mentioning their unorthodox but awesome computer tech, Penelope Garcia.

"Why hello there gorgeous brain matter," Garcia said to Reid.

"I like your co-workers, already, Spence. This one thinks I'm gorgeous," Tucker said winking at Garcia.

"I do not believe she was talking about you, Tuck," Reid said feeling himself blush.

"Then who would she be talking about?"

"I, ah, mmm," Reid sighed, "Tucker McLean this is Penelope Garcia," he said giving up on trying to think of an answer.

"You gave up too easily, gorgeous brain matter," Tucker said bumping her hip against Reid's.

JJ and Prentiss couldn't hide their shock now. They stared their mouths gaped open at the actions. They were then doubled shocked when Reid bumped her hip back and placed an arm around her shoulders. They turned when Rossi walked over them sipping his coffee looking at the case file.

"Is the girl here yet?" he asked without looking up.

"Yeah, she is," JJ answered trying not to make any judgements.

"She is flirting with Reid and he is flirting back," Prentiss said immediately.

Rossi looked up and watched the girl with Reid. He had to admit that Prentiss was right. Reid was holding her close to him as they spoke to Garcia. He saw how the girl leaned against Reid for support and Rossi knew that the only person she trusted at the moment was Reid. He sighed knowing that it was going to be harder to get her to open up about her past but it could also make it easier as long as Reid was the one asking the right questions. Question was would Reid be able to ask those hard questions.

"Well, I need to get back to work. Call me if you need anything," Garcia said smiling at Tucker and Reid.

"Thank you, Garcia."

"It was nice meeting you Penelope. I hope we can have coffee sometimes without all... All of this," Tucker said softly.

"Oh, sweetie definitely. You can tell me all about how you got tall, lanky and dorky here to let you borrow his favourite sweater."

Reid rolled his eyes and felt himself blush again. He watched as Garcia walked away. He looked down and saw Tucker smiling at him. He was glad that she was smiling even if it was at his expense. He looked over and saw JJ, Prentiss and Rossi watching them. He raised an eyebrow and they suddenly turned and started looking everywhere else. He turned and looked at Tucker and saw her watching them. He pulled her close and gave her a little squeeze.

"They won't bite," he said.

"I don't know. I mean Rossi seems pretty scary," she muttered.

"His bark is worse than his bite."

Tucker took a deep breath and nodded. She let Reid lead her over to the rest of the agents. She smiled at them and was relieved when they smiled back. JJ reached out and offered her hand. Tucker shook it and smiled at the blonde.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ," she said kindly.

"Tucker McLean. I prefer Tucker," Tucker said.

"I'm Emily Prentiss," Prentiss said shaking Tucker's hand.

Tucker took in the raven haired women and immediately wished she could be like Prentiss. She looked at the agent and saw how Prentiss sat straight in control of her environment. Tucker knew that this woman didn't break down at all and would remain calm in any situation. Tucker then turned to the older man and legend that was David Rossi. Tucker had read a couple of his books but had stopped. She had lived the life of a serial killer's child and she resented when he mentioned in one of his books that a child of a serial killer would go on and commit crimes just like their parent without the help and guidance of therapy. Agent Rossi was not one of her favourite people and she dreaded the questions he would ask.

"Special Agent David Rossi," he said nodding at her.

"I know who you are. Spence talks about you. Although, nice touch reminding me that you an agent and that this is your domain and I am not in charge here," Tucker stated.

"I meant no such thing."

"Really? Because JJ, Emily and Garcia didn't introduce themselves with their titles. Only you."

"Are you profiling me?"

Reid looked from Rossi to Tucker. He didn't know why Tucker was taking this stance with Rossi but he had a feeling it had to do with Rossi's books. He quickly went through them in his mind and cursed inwardly when he remembered the passage that Rossi had written about the children of serial killers. He suddenly knew what Tucker had meant by Rossi looking scary. To someone like Tucker, the biggest fear would be someone who would judge them on their parent's actions alone without asking questions.

"Maybe I am. I mean, after all, you are profiling me," Tucker answered softly.

"Why don't we head to the conference room? Morgan is waiting there," JJ said trying to diffuse the situation.

"JJ is right. The sooner we get this started with, the sooner it will be over," Reid said.

Tucker nodded and let Reid pull her away from Rossi. She stayed close to Reid and let him lead her up the stairs and down a hall. She felt her nerves getting the better of her. Suddenly it was all becoming so real. She was really going to sit there and explain everything she had seen to these strangers. Worse, she was going to explain it to Reid. She stopped dead in the middle of the hall. Reid turned and looked at her when he stopped about a foot ahead once he had realized she wasn't beside him.

"Tucker?" he asked.

"I need a few minutes. Where are your washrooms?" she asked looking at his shoes.

"I'll show you-," Reid started.

"I could," Prentiss said seeing the look on Tucker's face. She didn't want Reid to follow her.

"Thank you, Emily," Tucker said turning and following Emily.

Reid watched them go a frown on his face. He didn't understand why it seemed that now Tucker was pulling away from him slightly. He turned and walked past Rossi and JJ without a word. He didn't think that either of their input would be helpful. He pushed open the door to the conference room and stood there. All around on the white boards and screens were pictures of the Inquisitor's victims. Reid walked in and tossed his bag on the table causing Morgan to turn around and face him.

"These need to go," Reid stated.

"Reid, we need-."

"I am not asking, Morgan. All these pictures either go or I take Tucker and leave. It is bad enough she is going to have to describe these horrible things, I won't let you torture her with the pictures."

JJ and Rossi stood back and watched the standoff between Morgan and Reid. They had never seen Reid look so angry before and they suddenly knew that Reid did care about this girl. The only question now was if Morgan saw it and if he was going to give in to Reid. JJ thought he should while Rossi thought the pictures should stay. Neither voiced their opinions though and just stood there waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Tucker splashed water on her face and took slow breaths. She turned the water off and grabbed some paper towels to wipe her face. She looked up and saw Prentiss standing in the doorway. She tossed the paper towel in the trash and turned to look at the agent. If Prentiss hadn't followed her in the room, Tucker would have taken a hit from the joint she had in her pocket. She didn't want to get high around Reid but it was the only way she knew of to deal with her father. She couldn't deal with him sober; it just hurt too much.

"So, what's your poison?" Prentiss asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm a profiler, Tucker. I know you use something so what is it."

Tucker sighed and dug in her pocket. She tossed the joint on the counter top, "Pot and heroin. Pot helps me relax and heroin helps me forget about all the horrible things I have seen. I tried not to use but," Tucker looked down, "my life has not been a Disney movie and I needed something so that I could close my eyes and not hear the screams echo in my head."

"Does Reid know?"

"I think so since when he found me I had a syringe of heroin that I was about to inject into my arm. He hasn't said anything but I know he is worried about me," Tucker felt tears come to her eyes and she crossed her arms on her chest feeling Reid's sweater giving her warmth, "I don't want to hurt him, Emily but this is who I am. I don't know any other way to deal with my pain or the things I have seen."

Prentiss looked at the girl and realized why Reid cared about her. Tucker was the type of person everyone wanted to shelter and protect from harm. She looked so small and scared at the moment that all Prentiss wanted to do as hug her and keep her safe. Prentiss knew however, that in the end that wasn't going to help Tucker. This girl had to be strong; she had to have some sort of strength inside of her to survive so long running away from her murderous father. What Tucker needed was for someone to help her use that strength and show her that she wasn't weak or she didn't always need protecting.

"Talking about it helps. If you hide away and get high pretending it never happen, in the end that doesn't help anyone, including yourself. But if you walk out there and you tell the agents what happened and what you saw in the end it might help someone else; you might save his next victim," Prentiss explained.

Tucker nodded knowing that Prentiss was right. It was just the thought at having to relive all those memories. She closed her eyes and thought about Reid. He had promised he would be there with her and wouldn't leave her side. She believed him and knew that he wouldn't leave her. She opened her eyes and looked at Prentiss. She sighed and wiped the tears from her face. She told herself she could do this. She could suffer though this day in order to have the chance to save someone else from being his victim. She walked towards the door Prentiss behind her.

* * *

><p>Reid sat in the chair looking at the two mugs of coffee he had gotten. One was for himself the other for Tucker. He kept glancing at the door wishing she would walk though it with Prentiss. He wanted to get up and go after her but he knew that he had caused enough of a stir demanding that Morgan remove the pictures of the victims and crime scenes from the wall. Morgan had and they were all in a folder in front of him. Reid hated them being there because he knew at some point Rossi or Morgan were going to refer to a victim and show Tucker a photo. Or worse, Tucker would ask to see it. He turned and smiled when Tucker finally walked into the room. He got up and pulled out the chair beside him. Tucker walked over to him and smiled softly. He could see that she had been crying and wished that she would have let him go with her. He sat back down and placed the mug of coffee in front of her. She looked at it then back at him.<p>

"I thought you could use it. Black with two sugars," he said.

"Thanks, Spence. Never knew you noticed how I take my coffee," she stated.

"He notices everything. I'm Derek Morgan," Morgan said holding out his hand. Tucker reached out and took it shaking it.

"Tucker McLean. Although I think most of you probably know me as Deliverance From Evil Worthington."

"Why did you change your name?" Rossi asked.

"When I went into foster care I thought I was safe from him. Then the first body turned up with the note. And then another. I knew he wanted me back and he was looking for me. I told my social worker and I got placed in a psych ward for a week while they tried to determine why I was lying," Tucker started wrapping her hands around the mug so that no one would see the slight shake in them, "at sixteen I couldn't take it anymore. I thought if I ran away and made Deliverance disappear it would stop."

"What would stop?" Reid asked softly leaning towards her.

"The killings. I thought that if Deliverance was gone, my crazy ass father would stop hurting all these innocent women to get to her. Deep down, I knew he wouldn't that he would always kill my nightmares reminded me of this but... I just needed to get out and try to do something."

"And no one believed you?" Prentiss asked.

"No. My father was very charming and he could lie so well. They always believed him and after that school counsellor, I was labelled a liar with a wild imagination. They all thought I started it because my mother had left-," Tucker stopped and closed her eyes.

Reid could see the pain in her face. He reached over and placed a hand on her knee. He knew she needed someone to comfort her. He could feel everyone's eyes on them but he didn't care. Even if Morgan took him off the case he wasn't going to leave Tucker's side. She needed him and he wasn't going to leave her hanging.

"Your mother left?" Morgan asked seeing the tears roll down Tucker's eyes. He watched as she reached down and took Reid's hand in hers. He would have been happy that Reid had finally found someone but right at the moment was not the time. Especially not when the person Reid wanted was being chased by her serial killer father.

"No, she didn't leave. He killed her when I was six. He let everyone believe that she had left though. Some of the only memories I have of her is her screaming as he stabbed her over and over," Tucker answered.

None of the agents said anything. There was nothing to say as Tucker broke down and began to sob. Reid wrapped his arms around her and tried to console her but all of them knew her pain was deep inside. She pulled away from Reid and sat there in the chair. She then got up and walked over to one of the clear boards. She grabbed a marker and quickly wrote a name on the board. Clayton Repentance Worthington was written and then the address of a farm from what Reid could tell. She turned and looked at the agents.

"That is my father's name and the farm where he killed my mother and ten other women. It's outside of Lawrence and had been owned by his family for years," Tucker said hugging herself.

"Do you think he is there now?" Rossi asked as Morgan called Garcia to get her started on a trace on Clayton.

"No. Last time he was there was when I was ten. We moved but," Tucker closed her eyes, "the bodies didn't. He had acres and acres and he never left the property to get rid of the bodies."

"Does he own any other properties?" Reid asked watching Tucker.

"I don't know. We moved a lot in those two years and lived in a lot of dumps. I know that we're rich, apparently. The first Clayton Worthington came to America when they set up the first colony at Jamestown. He was rich and his wealth just grew when he was here."

"That still doesn't explain the awful Puritan names," Prentiss said trying to lighten the mood. She knew that Tucker needed it.

"The first Clayton lost his family to fever and he believed it was God's way of punishing him because he had left the faith. So Clayton went shopping around for a few years and found the Puritan faith. It appealed to him and he joined and got a new wife and new family. Since then most of the family Worthington have at least one Puritan name," Tucker explained remembering what she had read in her mother's journal.

"But you got three," Rossi pointed out.

"My father. He majored in History and got his doctorate. He specialized in Puritan History. He insisted that my mother name me Deliverance From Evil. She wanted to name me Tucker Deliverance."

"How do you know this?" Morgan asked turning around.

"I," Tucker knew when she mentioned the journal they would want it. She didn't want to give it up but knew that she had too, "I have her journal. My father never got rid of some of her things and when we moved I took it with me. It has been with me ever since. Along with my journal which I have lost apparently."

"Is this it?" Reid asked pulling the green notebook out of his bag.

"Yeah, it is, Spence. I left it at the cafe, I guess."

"You were in a hurry to get out of there."

"I was. Anyway, I wrote down most of the things I remember him doing and... The things he made me help him do."

"He made you help?" Prentiss asked.

"He did. He wanted to teach me how it was done. I was so scared and I knew it was wrong but... he was my father."

"Can you lead us though your early life? It might help us work on a more in depth profile of him," Morgan added seeing the fear on her face.

"I... I'll try."

Reid watched as Tucker walked back to the chair and sat down beside him. She took her journal and opened it. She took a slow breath and started talking about her early life. Reid closed his eyes as he heard Tucker's voice void of emotion describe how her father had murdered eleven women in front of her. She talked about the first time he had made her help him cut up one of his victims and how the blood had stuck to her body and the smell of it had made her sick. Reid finally needed to reach out and he placed his hand on her knee. Tucker didn't acknowledge him and he knew that she couldn't when she was talking about her horrible childhood. He sat beside her letting her know he was there whenever she needed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so some of you might object to this chapter and some might agree. I just want to say that I see Reid as kind of... Lacking in the sexual contact with women department. You guys may disagree but that's just what I think. Every one has their own views and opinions when it comes to Reid and it would be pretty boring if we all thought the same thing. Anyway, I just wanted to say that before anyone started reading the chapter... You all have started reading it already, haven't you? *sigh* Carry on.

* * *

><p>Tucker carried some of the plastic bags into Reid's apartment. Reid had suggested they stop at an all night grocer so that there would be food in the apartment. Tucker had just nodded. She was too drained to think about what to get and had just walked beside Reid in the store nodding whenever he asked her something. She turned and took the rest of the bags from Reid as he placed the paper bags holding the take out Chinese food on the coffee table. She carried the bags into the kitchen ignoring Reid most of the time.<p>

Reid sat on the couch and began empting the bags of food and placing the containers on the coffee table. He listened and heard something fall on the floor in the kitchen and then a string of curses from Tucker. He got up and hobbled his way into the kitchen and flicked on the light. He saw Tucker on the floor wiping up some orange juice from the floor while the now half empty container sat on the floor beside her. Reid went to kneel down to help her but Tucker got up and grabbed his arm.

"I got it," she said tossing the soaked dish clothe in the sink and grabbing another one.

"I could help you put all this away so then you could have something to eat. I mean, this is my apartment I do know where everything goes," Reid said watching her. He saw how stiff she was moving and knew that she was trying her damnest not to fall apart on him.

"I can figure out where the hell everything goes. You aren't that hard to profile, you know."

Reid stopped. Gideon had told him the exact something once. He reached out and grabbed Tucker's hand before she turned away from him. He watched as she turned and looked at him. He saw her hand start to shake and he pulled her closer to him. She tried to pull away from his touch but he wrapped an arm around her waist and gently rubbed her back.

"I still want you," he told her softly feeling her tense up.

"How, Spence? How could you still want me? You sat there all day and listened to me explain the horrible things I did with my father and-," Tucker started.

She was shocked when Reid cut her off with a kiss. She felt the end of the counter against her lower back as Reid leaned her against it. She kissed him back running her hands down his chest. She pulled on his tie and felt him deepen the kiss. She felt his hand push the sweater she wore aside and then slip under her wife beater. She sighed when his warm hand came into contact with her skin. She leaned against him more and then she pulled away.

"Spence, I won't jeopardize your job," she told him softly.

"And usually I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it either but," Reid kissed her again gently, "I need you to know that I will always want you. Nothing I heard today could change that."

Reid held on to Tucker tight waiting for her to pull away. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He stroked her hair and took in her scent. She smelled like vanilla mixed with his own cologne because she wore his clothes. It was a scent he wanted to smell all the time. He pulled away when he felt Tucker pulling his shirt out from his pants. She turned and looked at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Make me forget about my life, Spence. Just for a little while," she asked holding the bottom of his shirt.

"I'll try," he said leaning in and kissing her again as he felt her fingers working on the buttons of his shirt.

Tucker slowly undid all the buttons on Reid's shirt. She let Reid push off the sweater and she tossed it aside. Reid then pulled away and took her hand. She smiled at him and let him lead her out of the kitchen. She followed him down a short hallway once again skirting piles of books along the way. He then pushed open the only door on the right. She knew that on the left of the hall was the washroom. She followed Reid into his bedroom and smiled. The room was dominated by a king size bed and bookshelves lined the wall across from the bed. She pulled away from Reid and walked over to the bookshelves. She smiled when she saw a picture of Reid with his mom. She turned when Reid wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked into his brownish green eyes and saw the future she could have with him in them. She placed the picture back on the shelve and turned around to face him.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him softly undoing his tie and pulling it off.

"Yes. I have waited a while for this," Reid admitted letting Tucker push off his shirt.

"So, you have been thinking about me that much, huh?"

Reid blushed and kissed Tucker again. The truth was he had never done any of this before. He had always been awkward around women and having graduated high school at 12 and moved on to university straight after, he had never gotten the chance to experience any sexual contact with women. Women just didn't flock to him like they did other men and when he did get a date it never went far. He pulled away and kissed down Tucker's neck and ran his hands up her wife beater. He really hoped he was doing this right because he wanted it to be special for Tucker.

Tucker pulled away and pulled the wife beater off and over her head. She tossed it aside and looked at Reid. He was looking at her body and she suddenly felt shy. She looked away but felt his hand on her cheek. She looked back at him and gave him a soft smile. She watched him and he took her hand and placed it on his chest above his heart.

"I wasn't going to tell you but I think you deserve to know," he started.

"Know what?" Tucker asked gently moving her thumb in a circle on his bare skin.

"I... I have never had sex before. I was a child genius and graduating high school at 12 didn't help and- Tucker?" Reid asked looking at her confused when she pulled away and turned to grab her wife beater.

"No, I won't take that from you," Tucker said her hands shaking as she tried to pull on her shirt. She couldn't get it on. She turned when she felt Reid's hands on her skin. She closed her eyes and let tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't be Reid's first. She was used goods and he deserved better than her.

"You aren't taking anything from me. I am giving it freely. Tuck, you are the first girl who has looked past my genius and hasn't been scared. You are special to me and I know that there isn't going to be another girl like you that is going to come along anytime soon," he whispered to her running one hand along her side and on her stomach. He then ran it up and gently ran his fingers along the curve of her breast feeling the soft fabric of her bra.

"Spence, I was a whore. I-."

"Don't say that."

Tucker was shocked when Reid spun her around. She faced him and looked into his eyes and saw that he was angry. She let him pull her closer to him and she knew that she could be happy with him. She could live with him forever but she knew that she would never get the chance. Her father would take it away from her just like he took everything else.

"It's what I am, Spencer."

"No, it's not. I will not allow you to call yourself that. You did what you had to in order to survive. Technically this is your first time as well. Those men you slept with don't count because you didn't want to make love to them. You had no choice," Reid stated firmly running his hands up her back and under her bra strap.

Tucker shook her head and hugged Reid close to her, "You will say anything just to get me in bed," she whispered.

"No, I am saying it because I love you."

The moments the words were out there Reid knew he couldn't take them back. He didn't want to. He had spent almost a whole year getting to know her and he had known a couple of months before when he had been standing in that scientist's house dying of anthrax poisoning that he loved her. He had stood in the house thinking he was dying and the two people he wanted to say goodbye to were his mother and Tucker. He pulled away and looked at her now and saw the shock on her face. She shook her head.

"No, you don't. You can't love me," she stated softly.

"I do love you. And you can't make me take it back. You need someone to love you, Tuck, why can't it be me?"

"Because you are too good, Spence. I am broken and hurt. You deserve someone who is whole."

"You are whole to me."

Tucker felt tears falling. She kissed Reid and wrapped his arms around him. She knew she couldn't leave him now. He loved her and god help her but she loved him. She felt him undo her bra and she let him pull it off and toss it aside. She ran her own hands down his chest and stomach to his pants. She slowly undid his belt then stopped. She pulled away and looked into his eyes again. She reached up and brushed the hair from his face.

"I love you too," she whispered softly.

"See? I found someone who loved me for who I am. That means that you must be good too."

"Now you're just being cute."

"Only with you."

Reid kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. He loved the feel of her skin against his. He carried her over to the bed and laid her on it his body draping hers. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at her. Her green eyes looked up into his and he felt himself falling again. He kissed her again and then cursed when he felt a pull in his leg. He rolled off of Tucker and sat up holding his leg. Tucker climbed off of the bed and gently took his hand. He looked at her but knew that he would trust her. She gently pulled him to the foot of the bed. She then pulled away and stood in front of him. He looked at her body and smiled. She was beyond beautiful to him and he couldn't believe that he had ended up with her. He watched as she slowly undid the button his pants that she wore. She then unzipped the zipper and they fell to the floor. She stepped out of them and Reid saw the shape of a tattoo on her ankle. He looked up when she stepped closer to him. She took his hand and placed it on her hip.

"I want you to take off the last piece of clothing I am wearing," she whispered softly.

Tucker watched Reid as he swallowed the lump in his throat. She placed her hands on his shoulders and waited. She smiled when Reid tugged her forward pulling on the cotton fabric of her pink panties. She sighed when she felt Reid's warm breath on her stomach. She jumped a little when she felt his lips on her skin. She looked down and saw him looking at her worried.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"No, it's alright Spence. I was just surprised," she answered stoking his hair. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be his first. She had wanted to be with him but she had always thought that he had been with women before. He was such a great guy she couldn't believe that some women were so shallow as to not be able to look past his quarks.

"Did you like it?" Reid asked. He wanted to please her so much. He knew that he was new at this but he wanted to make sure that she was satisfied.

"I love the feel of your lips on my skin, Spence."

"That's good to know. Did you know that most women find the touch of someone they love comforting and also arousing? Even if they are angry, one touch can-."

"Spence, love, you really think now is the time to recite those facts?"

Reid blushed. He leaned close to Tucker and kissed above her panties. He smiled when she leaned closer to him. He gently placed his fingers in between her skin and her panties. He slowly pulled them down an inch and placed another kiss on the bare skin he uncovered. He winced when he saw a couple cigarette burns and he wondered what other scars he would find if he explored her body more. He made a mental note to do that later on. He pulled her panties down more and placed another kiss on her skin. He pulled them down all the way and pushed them down her legs running his fingers along her skin. He watched as she stepped out of them and kicked them behind her. He looked up and accepted the kiss that Tucker pressed to his lips.

Tucker kissed Reid deeply feeling his hands run along her skin. His touch was so gentle and loving. It was so different then the touches she had received from her johns. They had been rough uncaring about how they treated her. They had thought she was their property for however long they had paid for and that they could treat her however they wanted. Reid was so different. His every touch was filled with love and Tucker had to hold back her tears. She pulled away from the kiss and then kneeled in front of him. She reached out and reached for his pants.

"Let's get these off of you," she whispered undoing the button then zipper on his pants.

"Okkay," Reid said stuttering a little.

Tucker stopped and looked up at him, "We can stop, Spence. I can climb into that bed with you and we can wait do this another time."

"It's not that, it's," Reid sighed, "I don't want you to think I'm inadequate."

"Spencer," Tucker whispered pulled his face towards her. She kissed him gently and smiled against his lips, "You are perfect to me and you always will be. I will never find you inadequate. Never."

Reid kissed Tucker again, "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

The words filled Tucker with a warmth feeling she hadn't felt since the night her mother had died. She remembered only little things about her mother but one of the major things she remembered was the feeling of warmth and safeness that she had always felt with her mother. Now here she was all those years later feeling the same thing with Reid. She pulled away from the kiss and finally finished undoing Reid's pants. She pulled them off with Reid helping by lifting his hips so she could yank them down. They joined the pile of her clothes on the floor by the bookshelves. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his chest and gently tugged on his plaid boxers. She looked up and met his eyes. She watched as he nodded slowly. She placed another gentle kiss on his chest and began to pull his boxers off.

Reid lifted his hips and let Tucker pull off his boxers. He looked away not wanting to see her face once he was naked. He knew that she would find him lacking in something. He felt her hand on his cheek and then her straddling his lap. He tensed a little when he felt her fingers brush his erection. He then felt her lips on his collar bone.

"Spence, look at me," she whispered softly in his ear.

"I, ah, I need a minute," Reid said clearing his throat.

"Spence, I don't find you lacking, baby. You can look at me."

Tucker waited. Reid turned and looked at her. She kissed him on the lips softly and gently stroked him. She knew she needed to go slow with him. She felt him gently stroke her breast and she smiled against his lips. She pulled away and gave him a smile of encouragement. She sucked in a breath when he leaned in and gently kissed her breast. She moaned when Reid flicked his tongue on her nipple. She raked her hands though his hair and muttered words of encouragement to him. He was surprising her a lot. He knew exactly how to touch her and she adored every moment of it.

Reid ran his hand down Tucker's stomach encouraged by her moans. He stopped when his fingers brushed her dark curls between her legs. He swallowed another lump in his throat. He closed his eyes when he felt Tucker stroke him again. He had never thought that anything could feel as good as her hands on him did at the moment. He then felt her hand take his and gently place it against her soft folds. He didn't know what to do next.

"Just touch me, Spence. Anyway you want," she whispered to him.

Tucker waited. She rested her forehead against Reid's shoulder when she felt his hand stroke her. She then felt his fingers softly part her folds and they brushed her clit. She dug her nails into his skin and moaned. Reid's finger then found its way inside of her. She leaned against him even more pressing her chest against his. Reid moved his finger in and out of her. He then stopped. She kissed him on the side of his neck.

"Did I... Was I doing that right?" he asked gently adding another finger inside of her.

"Hmmm, yes, Spence you were. Have you been reading some how to manuals?" she asked.

"No. Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes."

Reid began to move his fingers again in and out of Tucker. She was so warm and tight inside he couldn't imagine how it was going to feel to be completely inside of her. He felt her dig her nails into his shoulders and her soft voice urging to go faster. He listened to her and felt her press her skin against him more. He then felt her reach down and take his thumb and gently place it against her clit.

"Rub it," she whispered.

Tucker closed her eyes as Reid did as she asked. She breathed heavier as he stroked her. She could feel herself so close to coming. She felt her body tensing up and she came moaning Reid's name. She let her body fall against Reid's and she felt him pull his fingers out of her. She ran her hand down his chest and to his shaft. She looked at Reid when he took her hand before she could wrap it around his shaft.

"I want to be inside of you," he said kissing her shoulder.

"Are you sure? I was going to do for you what you did for me," she said.

"Maybe later. Right now I just want to be inside of you."

Reid saw Tucker nod. He wrapped his arms around her waist when she rested her knees on the bed on either side of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She then reached down and gently took hold of his shaft. He watched as she lowered herself and he then felt himself sliding inside of her. He felt her heat surrounding him. All of him slid inside of her and she was against him her skin touching his everywhere. He felt her pulsing around his shaft and he closed his eyes for a moment. He had always had the problem with dealing with too much stimulus. He felt Tucker stroking his hair and he felt her lips on his neck again.

"I love the feel of you inside of me," she whispered to him.

"I have never felt anything like this before," Reid admitted.

"It just gets better, Spence."

Reid felt Tucker move against him and suddenly he was feeling a whole lot more things. His shaft moved inside of her and he suddenly felt pleasure. It was the most intense pleasure that he had ever felt before. He felt Tucker wrap her arms around his shoulders and by her moans he knew that she was enjoying herself as much as he was. He held her tight against him and ran his hand along her back. He still couldn't get over how soft her skin was. He kissed her hard on the lips feeling her begin to move faster against him.

Tucker kissed Reid back knowing that she would never regret this night and being with him like this. She regretted a lot of things in her life but this would never be one of them. She felt her body beginning to tense again. Reid's shaft hit her spot every time perfectly whenever she moved against him. She felt his fingers digging into her skin and she knew he was closer to coming as well. She moved even faster pulling away from Reid's kiss and resting her head on his shoulder.

Reid kissed down Tucker's neck and felt his body tensing. He held Tucker closer to him and he let go. He felt Tucker's body shudder against his as he released inside of her. He took slow breaths and held Tucker against him as he laid back down on the bed. He looked at Tucker when she lifted up her head and looked at him.

"As good as you thought it would be?" she asked placing a gentle kiss on his chest as she moved off of him. She missed him inside of her but she cuddled against his side smiling when Reid wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Better because it was with you," Reid answered truthfully.

Tucker closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around Reid, "Please tell me that this isn't a dream."

"It's not. You are here with me and you will always have me."

Reid held Tucker close and watched as she fell asleep. He knew that she needed to be reassured. He held her closer and promised himself that she was never going to leave his side. He was going to protect her and keep her safe from her father and anyone else that tried to hurt her.


	10. Chapter 10

Clayton tossed the body down on the ground cursing. He wasn't getting any younger and it was getting harder and harder to get rid of the bodies. He looked around glad that he had chosen this spot in the brushes. The body would not be discovered until the morning. He smiled trying to think of how Deliverance would react when she heard of this discovery.

He kneeled down and pulled the sheet off her torso ensuring that whoever stumbled upon the body would see the hole in her chest and know that it was a body laying there and not some other trash. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the note that for Deliverance. He stuck it in his victim's mouth. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out the picture he had of Deliverance with Dr. Reid. He shoved it in his victim's heart. He was also sending a message to Dr. Reid. He wanted the agent to know that there was no one who was going to take his place in his daughter's life.

He stood up and looked down at the body. He smiled remembering all the things he had did to her and how she had screamed for mercy. He did regret killing her but it was evitable. All his victims died at one time or another. His methods and instruments of torture always ended in death for his victims. Death released them and released him as well in a way. By their deaths his soul was cleansed and he felt refreshed. He had spent years killing for a purpose; to get his daughter back. He had used the bodies to let Deliverance know he was searching for her. Now that he had found her, he could go back to his real purpose of killing; cleansing his soul and the world.

He turned and walked away thinking about all the things he would do once Deliverance was by his side again. He remembered the old days when she had been a child and had helped him. He couldn't wait for those days to come back. He climbed into his black van and slammed the door. This was his empire of blood and he wanted to pass it on to his daughter. It was his legacy and he wanted her to have it and love it like he had.


	11. Chapter 11

Tucker blinked her eyes and rolled over. She moaned when she felt the place beside her was empty. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up in the bed. She turned and looked at the alarm clock by the bed and saw that it was five in the morning. She looked around the room but didn't see Reid anywhere. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the shirt from the floor. She pulled it on and did up the buttons and started rolling up the sleeves. She walked out of the room and down the hall. She looked into the living room but it was empty. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Reid sitting at the table eating cold Chinese food with a fork while reading a file. He wore a pair of track pants and a FBI sweatshirt. She had to smile at the fact that at the moment he didn't look anything like the Spencer Reid she was use to seeing. The only thing that still remained was his vintage black framed glasses that looked like he had grabbed them straight from a 60s detective movie. She loved them but vowed never to admit it out loud; especially not to him. She stepped closer and saw pictures scattered on the table. She stopped when she saw a picture of a body she recognized.

"Are you reading my father's file?" she asked watching as Reid jumped a little.

"I thought you were sleeping," Reid said turning to look at her.

"I was but it got kind of lonely in bed. Spence, are you reading my father's file?"

"Yes."

Reid quickly grabbed the pictures shoving them back in the file as he closed it. He turned as Tucker walked towards him. She sat on his lap and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She kissed him on the lips softly and he kissed her back. He pulled away and brushed the hair from her face. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled thinking about how he enjoyed having her sitting there in his lap. He looked down and saw that she was wearing his dress shirt. She looked sexy wearing his clothes and he wanted to carry her back to the bedroom and stay there with her for the rest of the day. Unfortunately for them both, he needed to try and figure out where the Inquisitor was and how to catch him. Reid also wanted to do without having Tucker bearing her soul and reliving all the horrible things that had happened to her. He wanted to protect her and he didn't think either of them could live through another day of her sitting in the conference room and detailing every horrible act she had seen her father inflict upon women. He turned and kissed her on the neck softly holding her closer.

"Can I see the file?" Tucker asked taking the container of Chinese food and looking around for the chopsticks.

"No," Reid said flatly.

"Spence, I have the right to see it."

"You have seen enough to last you a lifetime. What are you looking for?"

"Chopsticks. You do not eat Chinese food with a fork, Spencer. You gotta use chopsticks."

"According to whom, if I may ask?"

"Me, the woman you love. And that also means that you will show me the file on my father."

"I love you, Tucker and that is why I am not going to show you the file."

Tucker turned to protest more but Reid kissed her again silencing her for the moment. She placed the container of food on the table and wrapped her arms around Reid's neck. She smiled against his lips as Reid ran his hand along her thigh pushing the shirt up along the way. She kissed him deeply and reached out her hand on the table. She grabbed the file and then bolted from Reid's lap. She ran into the living room standing behind an arm chair as she heard Reid's chair scrap against the tile floor. She opened the file and stood still. She saw staring back at her a picture of the bloody body of the first woman her father had killed after she had been taken from him. She corrected herself seeing how young the woman was; she was twenty at the most. She stood there rooted to the spot the memories of her father torturing floating back to her.

Reid stepped into the living room and saw Tucker standing there staring at the file. He cursed himself for even taking it out of his bag. He had trouble sleeping at night and even laying beside Tucker didn't help much. His usual routine was to get up and read old files or the current one they were working on. If that didn't appeal to him he would pick up one of his technical manuals or a government report. He wished he had grabbed the latest report on spending instead of the Inquisitor file.

He hobbled over to Tucker and gently took the file from her hands. She grabbed the picture though and kept staring at it. Reid grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them trying to get her attention. After a few minutes she finally looked up and met his eyes. He reached out and stroked her hair and saw the tears silently roll down her cheeks. She handed the picture to Reid and he placed it on the coffee table behind him. He then pulled her in his arms and held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed a hold of his sweatshirt.

"What was her name?" she asked softly.

"Sophia Kendall. She was twenty-two and worked at a bookstore. She was engaged to be married to her high school sweetheart and they had a four year daughter," Reid recited everything the file had said on the woman in the picture. He knew that Tucker would want to know everything about the victim.

"I'm one year older then she was when she died. And she had so much more to live for then I do."

"Hey," Reid pulled away and looked in her eyes, "don't talk like that. Her death was not your fault. Clayton Worthington is killer. He was probably killing before you were born and he can't help himself. None of this is your fault."

"Her little girl grew up without her. I know what that is like, Spence. You grow up not knowing who you are. I know it was ten times worse for me because I knew what I could become if I didn't watch myself but that little girl..." Tucker shook her head, "She lost her mother because of me. You can't just wipe away my part in this."

"Yes, I can. You were a child yourself. You could not control what your father was doing."

"I could have. I could have found a way. You don't understand, Spencer. You just... Can't," she whispered pulling away from him.

Tucker walked over to her backpack which she had left resting against the couch. She grabbed it and placed it on the couch. She opened it and dug around in it searching for what was the only pair of clean panties she had packed. She grabbed them and pulled them on. She then grabbed the jeans that she had been wearing when Reid had found her. They were dirty from her stay on the streets but it was all she had at the moment. She closed her bag and swung it on her shoulder. She turned but Reid was in front of her blocking her way. She went to walk past him but he grabbed her bag and tossed it on the floor. She glared at him.

"I can't stay here," she said.

"I know why you always run away," Reid said standing there wondering if he really wanted to do this. He knew people outside of the BAU did not appreciate being profiled but he needed to get though to Tucker.

"Really, Dr. Reid? You know why I always run, huh. Well, then please do share it with me since I don't have your brilliant IQ."

"It's how you survive. You move from place to place being whoever you want to be never letting anyone close to know the real you. You fear if they did know the real you, they would walk away. This stems from your childhood. You think that there must be something wrong with you since your father was a killer and no matter how many times you begged he wouldn't listen to you and he didn't stop."

"Stop. You are so far off base right now."

"Am I, because I think I am pretty close. You love to read because you can hide in the book and become a character. Someone who is loved and cherished and who never had to deal with cleaning up blood. You keep running because your biggest fear is that if you stay in one place long enough you'll become like your father. Those memories you have of the blood and the screaming of the women haunt you now but you are scared that one day they will stop scaring you at night and in the moments of silence that you will find a victim and take their life like your father did. You never let anyone close because you think you'll end up killing them," Reid finished looking at Tucker.

Tucker slapped Reid across the face. She watched as he stood there and took it. She turned her back on him and hugged herself. She felt exposed down to her deepest core. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to not cry. She felt Reid's hands on her hips but she pulled away from him. She turned to face him her back against the wall.

"Are you happy now? You profiled me and you were right. Now you can tell everyone on your team. I am scared of becoming my father. Big surprise, there I mean the guy is only a serial killer who likes to torture his victims! Of course I am afraid of being him not that is any different from any other kid. We all fear becoming our parents. Now move."

"I am not letting you leave."

"Alright, then how about I profile you. I spent a lot of time studying human behaviour. Of course I don't have the benefit of having the degree to back up my findings."

"Go, ahead and profile me. If it keeps you here where I can protect you then do it."

Reid crossed his arms on his chest. He understood Tucker's anger and her lashing out. She was tired and angry at her father for what he was doing. Unfortunately, Clayton was not there for her to lash out at so it was Reid who was going to have to bear her anger. He couldn't come out and tell her that he understood her anger and feelings of guilt. He still felt them after what Tobias had done to him. He knew that Tucker knew nothing about that and he wanted to keep it that way. He watched as Tucker crossed her arms on her chest and looked around the room.

"I'm not the only one who hides in books. You do a pretty good job yourself. Of course I read fiction and dream of the perfect family while you read technical manuals. Everyone assumes you read them because you're a genius and you have your quarks. The truth is though; you read them because when you read them you can lose yourself in the lingo and they don't remind you of your job or your childhood," Tucker started.

"What about my childhood? Was it happy, normal?" Reid pushed hating how she was partially right about his reasons for reading his reports and technical books.

"Normal until your father left. You don't have any picture of him displayed or pictures of you and your parents as a family. The only picture of your mother is in your bedroom where no one can see it. You are ashamed of her but yet here on the coffee table," Tucker pointed to the pile of mail that was on the corner, "You don't hide the letter from her which is post marked from the mental hospital she is at. You love her though because she was all you had. You also use your intelligence as a shield. When you get nervous in a situation you start talking about all the facts you know and usually this keeps people away from you. They get imitated by your intelligence and then you are alone. And you feel safer when you are alone."

"No, I don't."

Tucker closed her eyes, "Does it even matter, Spence? We both know that I am not really mad at you and that you aren't going to let me leave here."

"Then why fight me?"

"Because it's easier to blame someone else then yourself. And it's kind of hard to have a screaming match with yourself."

Reid looked at Tucker and saw the look of defeat on her face. He knew she was running hot and cold because of all the stress of what was happening. He just wished that she would let him help her. He reached out and placed his hand on her elbow. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He waited wondering if she would slap him again. Instead she stepped closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He held her close again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"I understand."

"I don't want you to understand, Spence; I want you to tell me that I was out of line and that I am an idiot."

"I can't. My mother taught me never to call women idiots. Morgan also told me that any name calling will result in me not getting nookie."

"Spence?"

"Yes?"

"Never, ever say nookie again."

"I think I can do that," Reid kissed her on the head, "I'm sorry I profiled you. None of what I said was true."

"Yes, it was but that doesn't matter. I just... I want this to be over."

"I know. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Tucker pulled away and looked at Reid, "Read to me."

"I read 20,000 words a minute."

"Okay... read a little slower to me, please?"

Reid nodded. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He would help her anyway he could, "Go pick a book. Anything but a technical manual."

"Spence, I didn't-."

"I know. It's okay. People have said more hurtful things to me. And probably will again."

Tucker nodded. She turned away and went on the search for a book. She tried to forget the things they had said to each other but she knew that she never would. She had been trying to push Reid away and he didn't take the bait. She smiled softly and thought that maybe she had finally found someone worth taking the risk for.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgan looked at the body and shook his head. He turned when Prentiss and Rossi walked up to the body. They looked at it then looked at Morgan. None of them needed to say how important it was that they didn't make a mistake here.

"Was there a note?" Prentiss asked pulling on her blue gloves to not contaminate the crime scene.

"Yeah, there was along with something else," Morgan admitted turning to a CSI tech. He handed Morgan the two clear evidence bags. One of them held the note and the other held the picture.

Rossi took the note and looked at it, "I have found Deliverance From Evil. It will all be mine once again," he read out loud.

"That doesn't sound good," Prentiss said.

"This is worse."

Morgan showed them the picture. Prentiss and Rossi looked at it then looked at Morgan. It was a picture of Tucker and Reid. Reid was holding the door open for Tucker as they walked out of the book cafe. Reid's face was covered in a red substance though. Morgan thought it was blood; the blood of the victim they had just found but he wasn't sure.

"We need to tell Reid," Rossi said looking up at Morgan.

"If this was all I would have called him already but there's more. He left another note on the back of it."

Prentiss took the bag and flipped it over. She leaned closer to Rossi so he could read the writing on the back. It was written in black marker; _She is mine, Dr. Reid. Stay away from her or what happened with Tobias Hankle will seem like a stroll in the park once I am finished with you._

"He threatened Reid outright. He has never ever done that before," Prentiss said.

"Tucker has never been as close to anyone before as she has been to Reid. It's all in her school files. She was labelled a liar, a psychotic as a father; it's a miracle this girl didn't pick up a gun and end her life," Rossi said.

"He's unravelling. He has held it together all these years thinking when he found Tucker she would go right back to where they had left off. He would kill and she would help him," Morgan said.

"Reid is complicating it. Clayton can see how much Tucker cares for him. He's jealous and wants Reid out of the way," Prentiss added.

"Which is what will happen when Tucker sees this. She feels guilty enough about her involvement in these murders. The threat to Reid will be too much for her. She will bolt and go to her father," Rossi stated looking at the young woman at their feet wishing that they could have done something to save her. The young ones always got to him.

"I'm counting on it," Morgan said walking away.

Prentiss stood there for a minute shocked. She looked at Rossi then went after Morgan ripping her gloves off. She heard Rossi talking to the responding officer in the background but what she was focused on was what Morgan had said. She grabbed his arm before he climbed into the SUV. Morgan turned and looked at her.

"What did you mean by you're counting on it?" she demanded.

"I am going to lay it all out to Tucker. We can put a plan together and trap her father using her as bait," he explained.

"Reid is never going to go for that. You saw him Morgan, he loves this girl. Are you really going to take the risk of her dying just to catch this guy?" Prentiss demanded.

"I don't know Prentiss, are you willing to keep her safe and risk Clayton going after them both?"

Prentiss didn't say anything. She watched as Morgan got into the SUV. He took off and she cursed. She knew that none of this was going to end well. She turned and walked back over to Rossi.


	13. Chapter 13

Reid wrapped his arms around Tucker and leaned down to kiss her bare shoulder as the hot water pounded down on them. Reid had read five chapters of 'Great Expectations' to Tucker and had enjoyed it immensely. He remembered when his mother had read to him the same way how safe and loved he had felt. He thought maybe when they caught Clayton that he would take his mother's books out of the crate he had them in and read them to Tucker. For the moment though, he was content in sharing the shower with her as the sun rose above D.C.

Tucker leaned her back against Reid. She closed her eyes and smiled. She had never been this happy before and she never wanted this to end. All her life she had let fear rule her but now in this moment with Reid she was letting love rule and it felt so sweet; she felt safe. She opened her eyes and turned around to face Reid. She accepted the kiss that he placed on her lips. They had both finished washing each other's hair and bodies but Tucker didn't want to step out of the shower yet. In the shower with Reid, she could pretend that the outside world didn't exist.

"We might set off the smoke alarms soon," Reid said kissing her on the cheek.

"I just don't want to face the world yet," she answered.

"I know the feeling," Reid admitted. He looked down at her feet and smiled when he saw that the tattoo on her ankle was a butterfly. He closed his eyes and knew that he should tell her that he did understand her feelings of guilt about her father. "Tuck, I understand why you blame yourself," he whispered.

Tucker sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I placed my mother in the hospital she is in when I was eighteen. My father left because he knew she was sick but I... I was in denial about it, I guess."

"Spence, you don't have to do this. We can do this after all this is over."

"No, I want you to know. I thought if I was the perfect child, got the perfect grades and behaved myself that she wouldn't have episodes. Schizophrenic episodes can be made worse by stress so I tried to be the perfect son. Logically I knew that it wouldn't change anything but... I did it anyway."

"Because she was your mother and you loved her and would have tried anything to cure her."

"But I couldn't. She was still sick and it kept getting worse and I came to realize that it wasn't my fault. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop my mother from having her episodes. And you could never stop your father from killing, Tucker. Blaming yourself isn't helping anyone. Especially not you."

"Is this the part where you lecture me on the effects of drug use and how it kills millions of people each year?"

"Heroin kills two thousand people a year. I don't want you to be one of them."

Tucker sighed, "I would argue with you but I don't know weird obscure facts to support me like someone I know."

"You know someone like that?"

Tucker was saved from laughing hysterically at Reid by a loud pounding on the door to the apartment. She turned and shut the water off. She could hear Morgan calling for her and Reid. She kissed Reid on the cheek and then climbed out of the shower stall. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She turned and looked at Reid and gave him a soft smile.

"I'll finish in the bedroom while you answer the door," she said.

"Alright," Reid answered grabbing his track pants and pulled them on then his sweatshirt. He grabbed a towel and left the washroom.

He walked down the hall and knew that if Morgan was there this early in the morning that it couldn't be anything good. Reid stood at the door and quickly dried his hair and then ran his fingers through it to try and get it to look at least half presentable. He then reached out and opened the door. Morgan walked right past him and inside. Reid closed the door and looked at Morgan. Morgan threw something on the coffee table then looked at him.

"I didn't wake you?" Morgan asked taking in Reid's wet hair.

"No, I was awake. Did something happen?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, something big. Is Tucker awake?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to her as well."

"Tell me first and-."

"No. I can't take the chance that you will censor this from her. She deserves to know."

"Know what?" Tucker asked walking into the room hugging Reid's sweater around her tight. She looked from Morgan to Reid. She knew that it was something important because Morgan kept his eyes on her and didn't look back at Reid.

"There was another body found this morning. There was a note but it was different," Morgan said looking at Tucker.

"How different?"

"We can do this back at the BAU," Reid said seeing that look come on Tucker's face. She was shutting down and he knew that it would take him hours again to get her back to that carefree place they had been in before Morgan had showed up.

"No, Spence, Morgan is here we can do this now. Why wait the twenty minute drive to hear something when I can do it now?" Tucker asked walking closer to Morgan and Reid.

"The note said that he had found you and that everything would be his once again. I think the note means that-."

"He wants me to go with him and kill again? Yeah, got that part figured out. But there is more isn't there? You wouldn't drive here if it was just that."

Morgan smiled a little, "Anyone ever told you that you would make a good profiler?" he asked.

"No, they haven't. What is it?"

Tucker watched as Morgan leaned down and grabbed the evidence bag. He handed it to Tucker. She took it and looked at the picture. Tears came to her eyes. She flipped it over and saw the threat. She looked up and held the picture tight in her hands. She felt herself shaking and a moment later Reid's arms were around her. She leaned against him and let him take the picture from her. She closed her eyes and knew what she had to do. It was no longer just about her. Her father had threatened Reid; the one person who she needed more than anything at the moment. She knew that she needed to figure out a way to trap him.

"What's the plan? I go to him and you follow?" she asked Morgan pulling away from Reid.

"Essentially, yes. There will need to be more finesse to it, but yeah. You go to your father and we track your every move and-," Morgan started.

"It is not going to happen," Reid stated tossing the picture on the coffee table.

"Reid, this is the only way," Morgan said knowing that this would get ugly.

"It is not the only way. I am not going to let you send her in there on a whim and one little threat. He could be bluffing!" Reid yelled knowing he was showing Morgan exactly how much Tucker meant to him but he didn't care.

"He isn't bluffing, Spence. He will find you and hurt you just because I love you. He did it in New York with my johns. Suddenly one by one they would disappear. I ran as fast as I could and I gave up that life. It was way too easy for him to find me and torture me. I mean, who is going to take the druggie whore seriously?" Tucker asked mockingly.

"I would have. And you are not a whore or a druggie. And we are not going to go through with this plan."

Morgan felt his anger rise to new heights. All the terror and fears he had had when Hankle had taken Reid came floating back to him. Also the guilt. Morgan knew he should have stayed with Reid instead of JJ going with him. He remembered the helplessness as he has stood there and watched as Reid had had the seizure and laid on the floor unmoving. Morgan had seen a lot of ugly, horrible things in his life but none had made him want to cry more than the sight of his friend laying there almost dead.

"I will not let this monster hurt you like Tobias did, Reid! Do you remember what that bastard did to you?" Morgan demanded.

"Derek, not here not-," Reid tried.

"Not what? In front of Tucker? I think she has a right to know what happened."

"Please, don't fight because of me," Tucker whispered not wanting to ruin Reid's friendship with Morgan.

"Tobias Hankle kidnapped Reid and held him hostage. Tobias had multiple personalities and one of them just happened to be a serial killer. When he had Reid he forced Reid to watch as he killed a couple after Reid had refused to choose who to die. He then injected Reid with medical grade heroin getting him addicted to it. Oh, but that isn't the worse of it."

"Morgan, stop," Reid said watching Tucker and not Morgan. He saw her shaking more and the fear in her eyes. He was the only thing she had to hold on to and he knew that hearing about what had happened to him wasn't helping her. He reached out to her but she ignored him and focused on Morgan.

"No, Reid, she deserves to know how you almost died!"

"Spence, did," Tucker closed her eyes, "please tell me that didn't happen."

"I wish it hadn't happened but it did. I came out alright, though. You might not. I can't allow you to go through with this plan, Tuck. I can't risk you," Reid stated.

"Do you think I can risk you? Morgan is right. My father won't stop until he has me and we need to catch him. Spence, he will come after you and I can't deal with that. I have seen so much death and pain I... Are you going to make me have to see him hurt you that way too?"

Tucker was beyond caring about her own wellbeing. Her father had threatened Reid; the one person she loved more than herself. She let Reid pull her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest. She felt him rubbing her back and she leaned against his touch. She could feel his love in his touch and she knew that he was trying to protect her but she couldn't let him.

"I am an FBI agent I believe that I can look after myself," he said softly.

"Spence, please let me do this. I need to catch him and this could be our ticket," Tucker whispered.

Reid held Tucker closer and looked at Morgan. Reid wanted to be angry at him but he knew that Morgan was just doing what they had asked hundreds of victims to do before. He pulled away from Tucker and looked her in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.

"Alright. We'll head to the BAU and brainstorm a plan," he said.

"I can live with that. I'll meet you two there. Reid, be careful," Morgan said looking at the couple. He saw Reid nod. Morgan walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. He felt good about this. Maybe they had a chance now.


	14. Chapter 14

Clayton started downloading the pictures from the camera he had managed to set up outside Agent Reid's bedroom window. It was surprising what a person could get away with when they wore a police uniform. Reid's neighbours hadn't even blinked and let him in and onto their balcony. He smiled thinking that now every movement that his daughter made he could monitor. He could pick the exact right time to grab her and bring her home. He frowned when he saw some of the images and clicked on the first one and saw that it was a little fuzzy.

He opened his photo shop program and started to clear the image. His anger grew when he saw what it was. He quickly clicked on the next one and next one. He stopped when he saw his daughter standing in front of Reid in nothing but a pair of panties and Reid's lips on her skin. He bellowed loudly and slammed his hands on the desk barely missing the mouse. He looked at the screen and knew what he had to do. He moved the mouse and pressed print. He sat back and listened as the printer started humming. Dr. Reid had tainted and defiled his daughter. Clayton was going to make him pay. And then he was going to bring Deliverance home and make her watch as he made Reid suffer. It would be a lesson to her to never let anyone he did not approve to touch her again. It just was not the way they did things in the family.

He thought about Karen and how she had tried to leave him and be with other men as well. She had figured out real fast that she had belonged to him and no one else. He had made sure to show her over and over how much she was his and no one else's. He smiled remembering how after he had slowed her how things would be and how she had finally given in to him. He would forever remember how she had given into him and how beautiful it had been after; how beautiful she had been laying beneath him sobbing. He had known as he had watched her growing up how perfect she would be for him. He didn't care that she had been his half sister; he had known that she was the one for him and would always be the one for him. He turned and grabbed the picture from the printer.

Clayton looked at the picture and looked only at Deliverance. She looked beautiful to him even though she was giving herself to someone who was completely unworthy. He looked at Dr. Reid and knew that he would have to make the man pay for touching his daughter and getting anywhere near her. He turned back and looked at the computer screen and began to print the other pictures out. He put aside the picture that he had printed out first. He turned to the printer and watched as the photos came out. He grabbed them and tossed them on the desk in front of him. There were a lot of them but he could wait until the last one was printed.

Once the last one was printed, he shut the printer off. He turned back to the computer and closed the file and then turned back to the printer. He grabbed the pictures and quickly looked through them. As he did, his anger rose more and more at some of the things Dr. Reid dared to do to his daughter. Clayton crumbled the picture he held in his hand showing Reid touching his daughter in a place that no man was allowed to touch her. He grabbed all the pictures and pushed himself back from the desk.

He walked out into to the night. He stood in the darkness and began to rip up all the photos he held in his hands. He tossed them up into the air and watched as the wind carried the pieces away. He felt his anger slowly fade but he knew that it wouldn't completely go away until after he made Dr. Reid pay for what he had done. He was going to make the FBI agent pay for everything. Clayton smiled as he ripped up the last photo. He couldn't wait to get a hold of Reid.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone. One reader brought it to my attention that in one of the chapters in the beginning I had Reid take a syringe from Tucker full of heroin and shove it in his pocket then I didn't mention it again. I'm sorry about that, totally my fault. Reid got rid of the syringe and I should have put that in the story. Sorry if that confused anyone and I will try really hard to watch things like that in the future. Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

Reid went into Tucker's apartment first his gun drawn in front of him. He looked around the bachelor suite and didn't see anyone. He walked over to the bathroom and looked inside. No one was there. He placed his gun in the holder on his belt and turned. Tucker was already in the room shaking her head. She walked over to her closet and starting pushing her clothes aside trying to find her duffel bag so she could pack more clothing. Reid had insisted on her staying with him longer and she really didn't want to say no anyway.

"You were supposed to wait outside," Reid said sitting on the bed and rubbing his leg. He was walking around without his crane despite Tucker's protests. His leg was aching a little but he told himself it wasn't that bad.

"I told you he wouldn't be here. It's too easy for him. He likes the challenge of it all," Tucker explained finding her duffel bag and tossing it on the floor. She began to toss clothes in it not caring what the items were.

"Tuck, I won't let him get you."

"I know that you'll try your hardest, Spence but he is," Tucker turned and looked at him, "He is evil. There is no other way to describe him then that. I have been running for six years from him and nothing ever stops him."

"We'll get him this time."

Tucker just nodded. She went back to throwing clothes in her bag. She heard Reid's cell phone ring. She turned and saw him walk out the door leaving it open so she could hear him and he could still see her. She heard him in the hall answer the phone and talk to Morgan. She kneeled down and grabbed a couple pairs of sneakers and shoved them in her duffel. She picked up the bag and carried it to the bed placing it on the top. She turned and saw Reid's shadow in the hall and his soft voice talking to Morgan. She walked into the washroom for some of her toiletries.

* * *

><p>Reid stood there looking down the barrel of a gun trying to speak to Morgan and act calmly. He had just walked out into the hallway and answered his phone and then a moment later a gun had been shoved in his face. He looked at the man who held the gun and knew he was looking into the eyes of Clayton Worthington. The man had the same jade green eyes that Tucker had. Although, the man looked tired and enraged. Reid looked at him closely and guessed his age between fifty and sixty.<p>

"Reid, you alright?" he heard Morgan asked and he realized that he hadn't been paying attention to Morgan.

"I'm fine. Just worried about Tucker. We'll be at the BAU soon," Reid said swallowing the lump in his throat as Clayton frowned when Reid had said Tucker's name. He really hoped that Clayton wouldn't shoot him right there in the hall.

"Alright. See you then."

Reid hung up and held up his hands. Clayton grabbed Reid's gun and tossed it on the floor close to the door of Tucker's apartment. Reid heard Tucker start to sing inside and he prayed she didn't come out. He watched as a smile came on Clayton's face.

"You come with me, and I won't kill her," he said smiling at Reid.

"I don't think you would kill her anyway, Clayton. You have done everything to be with her."

"I will kill her because of what you have done to her. You either come with me and repent and take her punishment as your own or I will do to her what I have done to all my other victims."

Reid nodded, "I'll go with you."

Reid let Clayton grabbed him and let the man start to go through his pockets. Clayton pulled out Reid's pocket watch. Reid watched as the man looked at it and then placed it on the ground. Reid watched as Clayton's hand went into his own pocket. For a brief moment, Reid thought that Clayton was going to kill him right then and there and just be done with it. Reid was somewhat relieved when Clayton pulled an envelope out of his pocket. He watched as the sadistic killer gently placed the envelope under Reid's pocket watch. Clayton then grabbed his arm and yanked him down the hall. Reid turned and looked back at Tucker's doorway one last time. He really hoped that Tucker would be alright; he feared for what she would do now that Clayton had him.

* * *

><p>Tucker walked out of the washroom carrying her shampoo, perfume, deodorant and the little makeup she owned. She tossed them into the duffel and closed it. She turned and frowned when she didn't hear anything in the hall. She walked closer to the door and noticed that Reid's shadow was gone. She looked down and saw Reid's gun in her doorway. She kneeled down and picked it up. She looked down the hall and froze. She saw an envelope and a gold chain. She looked at it for several moments trying to convince herself that it wasn't there. She willed Reid to come walking down the hall to tell her that her father had almost had him but that Reid had prevailed at the last moment. That didn't happen though and Tucker had no choice but to get up and see what her father had written.<p>

She got to her feet holding Reid's gun and walked over to the envelope. She kneeled down and saw that the gold chain was actually Reid's pocket watch. She grabbed it and the envelope. It was addressed to her and she ripped it open. She pulled out a single sheet of paper. She unfolded it and read it. _Accept who you are, be yourself. Come home and I may save him. You know where I am. Come and he may live to see the sun again. I shall expect you here. I know you know where I speak of. _Tucker's hand shook and she read it again. She closed her eyes and let tears fall. She didn't want to go back there. She knew where he had taken Reid but she didn't think she could go back.

She walked back to her apartment and shut the door. She slid down to the floor holding Reid's pocket watch close to her. She didn't know what to do. If she called Morgan and told him what had happened, she had no doubt that it would get Reid killed. Her father wanted her and her alone. She crumpled the letter in her hand and knew what she had to do. She slowly got to her feet and tucked Reid's gun in the back of her jeans. She stood there a moment and asked herself if she was really going to do this; if she was really going to give into her father after all the years of running away from him. She looked at Reid's pocket watch and knew that she had to. Reid needed her.

She left more tears fall as she thought about Reid. He was the only person who she had trusted in her life completely. And now what she had always feared happening, had finally happened; her father had taken him away from her. She closed her eyes and knew that if she didn't will herself to go and save Reid that her father would hurt Reid. She opened her eyes and wiped her tears away shoving the pocket watch in her pocket. She grabbed the door and yanked it open before she lost her nerve. She slammed the door behind her and quickly made her way down the hall. She knew that Reid needed her and she couldn't waste another moment debating whether or not she was going to do it. In the end there was no choice; she had to do it if she wanted to be sure that Reid would be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Morgan paced the conference room turning to look at the clock every five minutes. He pulled out his phone to call Reid again when he saw that two hours had passed and they still hadn't arrived. He flipped his phone open and began to dial the number. He stopped when he heard the door to the room close. He looked up and saw Garcia standing there. Her face was pale and Morgan knew that that wasn't good.

"Babygirl, what's wrong?" he asked going over to her.

"I think the Inquisitor has Reid," she said handing Morgan some sheets of paper.

Morgan took the papers and looked at them. He saw why Garcia was worried. They were pictures of Reid and Tucker together in what appeared to be a bedroom. Morgan flipped the pages watching as Reid and Tucker kissed. He stopped when he got to the picture of Tucker taking off her shirt. He threw them on the table and looked at Garcia.

"How did you get these?" he asked.

"They were emailed here. It was only the pictures and nothing else and it looks like it comes from the email account of a ninety eight year old woman who has been in a coma for two years. However, I found out something very disturbing that might explain this creep's fascination with Tucker."

"What?"

"Tucker's mom, Karen, her middle name wasn't Tucker. It was Temperance. She was Clayton's half sister."

"Oh God," Morgan said closing his eyes.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. She was younger and off at college when their father, Clayton Freedom Worthington died. Clayton Jr calls his sister and she comes back home. Two days later the cops are called by the neighbours saying that they heard yelling coming from the house. Screaming is the word used in the police report. The cops send out a cruiser and Karen opens the door. She has a busted lip and bruises forming on her arms. She tells the cops it was a misunderstanding and everything is fine."

"They believed her?"

"Yeah, they did and left. Two weeks later, Karen drops out of college and they move away from the home."

"Where was this?"

"In Freedom, Oklahoma. The Worthingtons have property everywhere, Derek. There is no way to narrow it down. If he has Reid-."

"Babygirl, we will find Reid."

"How?"

Morgan didn't answer. He didn't want to tell Garcia that they would find Reid because Tucker would find him. Morgan knew that if the Inquisitor had taken Reid, Tucker was currently on their trail. He had to trust that Tucker would call them and let them know where to find them. Morgan looked down at the papers and then back at Garcia.

"Can you track Reid's cell and Tucker's?" Morgan asked.

"I can. I don't know if it will do any good. It will only get us as close as the nearest tower."

"It's a start."

Garcia nodded glad to be doing something. She turned and left the room silently saying prayers for both Tucker and Reid. She knew that they were facing evil and she hoped they would both come out alright. She knew that the two of them loved each other so much and she wanted them to have a future together. She thought that everyone deserved a happy ending; Reid more than most. She pushed those thoughts aside as she stepped into her office and looked at the computer screens. It was time for her magical fingers. She walked over to her chair and sat down and started typing away.

Morgan looked at the pictures again and shook his head. He pulled out a chair and sat it. He really didn't know how he was ever going to tell Tucker what they had found out about her parents. Hell, he wasn't sure how he was going to tell Reid. They hadn't had very many cases where the victim was the product of incest. Morgan leaned back in his chair and looked at his cell phone. He was sure that Tucker would call him; he would have bet on it. He knew that Tucker loved Reid and she would do anything to protect him. He was sure that she would call him for help once she had found Reid and Clayton. He was hoping for it; the downside was she would try to handle it herself and that could get Tucker and Reid killed. Morgan sighed and really hoped that Hotch would come back and call the shots. He now knew that being the boss was not as easy as it looked.


	17. Chapter 17

Reid slowly came around and opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy and Reid wondered what drug Clayton had used to subdue him. He turned and tried to pull his arm close to him. He couldn't and felt rope rub against the skin on his wrist. He winced and stopped pulling. He turned and blinked his eyes to get them to focus. He looked around the room and saw that he was in a basement or cellar. He heard footsteps coming from the ceiling and knew that Clayton was currently upstairs. He rested his head against the wall and tried to think of a way to get himself out of this.

He jumped when he heard a door bang open then closed. He waited but no one came down to the cellar. Reid knew he didn't have much time. The Inquisitor never kept his victims long; forty-eight hours was the longest he had kept a victim. Although Reid wasn't sure if Clayton was going to stick with his pattern with him. Clayton was hoping that Tucker came to him; that could mean that Clayton would wait to kill Reid. Reid closed his eyes and tried to profile Clayton. Clayton was losing control of everything; that was why he had taken Reid. Reid knew that now that the UNSUB was falling apart nothing he did would be predictable anymore. He turned and looked at the ropes that tied his wrists to spikes in that wall. He tugged on them but nothing happened. He winced as the ropes rubbed against his skin but he knew that he needed to get out of there. He knew that Tucker would be coming to help him and he didn't want her to have to confront her father. She had been through enough and Reid knew that if Tucker showed up there was a good chance that Clayton would make Tucker watch as he tortured Reid.

Suddenly images from his time with Tobias Hankle came to his mind. He remembered everything that Hankle had done to him. He vaguely remembered the seizure he had had. He remembered the wood paddle hitting the bottom of his foot as Tobias had screamed questions at him. Reid knew that Clayton would not be as easy going. He turned and could see the silver table holding all of Clayton's tools. Clayton had earned the name the Inquisitor by using tools that had been used during the Inquisition to torture his victims. Clayton then, after hours of torture would kill his victims using a knife; he stabbed them over and over until they bled to death. Reid remembered what Tucker had explained about how Clayton had liked to dismember then bury his victims in parts. Of course that had changed when Tucker had been taken away.

Reid's mind went blank when he heard the door to the top of the cellar open and slam shut. He turned and looked to the stairs. He waited and heard Clayton's heavy steps pound down the stairs. Reid took slow deep breaths to try and stay calm. He kept his face neutral as Clayton walked over to him. The Inquisitor didn't reach for his tools on the tray so Reid felt a little hopeful. He watched as Clayton looked him up and down. Clayton then punched Reid in the stomach. Pain exploded outward and Reid felt the pain drift to his sides and he sucked in a breath and tried not to cough.

"What is so special about you?" Clayton demanded.

"I don't know," Reid managed to say.

"Why does she want you?"

"Again, I don't know."

Reid coughed when Clayton punched him again. He couldn't breathe as one after another the punches landed in his stomach and the pain spread across his side and up his chest. Then Clayton stopped punching him and grabbed his throat. Reid's head banged against the cement wall and Reid saw stars. He then looked into Clayton's eyes and saw no emotions whatsoever. Clayton squeezed and Reid couldn't breathe.

"She was mine. She was always mine, just like Karen was. That's why Karen had to go. She tried to keep Deliverance from me; she tried to take away what was mine. Deliverance is mine, not yours," Clayton stated his voice void of any emotion.

"I never wanted to take her... Away," Reid managed to say choking.

"And you won't. She is going to come home and realize just like her mother did that there is no running or hiding. Deliverance is mine and will stay mine and together we will end you."

Reid choked and coughed as Clayton let go of his throat and walked away. Reid leaned forward and winced when the ropes dug into his skin but he couldn't help it. He leaned forward and took slow deep breaths but his lungs burned and he kept coughing. His hair fell in his face and he jumped when the door slammed behind Clayton. Reid felt the burn of tears in his eyes but held them back. He needed to stay strong. Tucker needed him to be strong for her. He couldn't fall apart here like he had with Hankle. Clayton was ten times more dangerous and would probably end up killing him. Reid leaned back still coughing and closed his eyes. He let one tear fall knowing that this was not going to end well for anyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Tucker parked Reid's beaten up car on the gravel driveway. She shut it off and sat there looking down the little trail. Thick brush and trees lined both sides of the gravel trail to the small cozy English cottage that her great grandfather had built for hunting. It wasn't even under her father's name instead listed in her grandmother's maiden name to ensure that the cops wouldn't find her father's favourite killing ground. She remembered driving down this road with him while his latest victim screamed in the trunk. She remembered how the screams would echo in the night but there wasn't anyone around to hear them anyway.

She rested her head on the back of her seat and took slow breathes. She knew she needed to go up that road and face her father. She couldn't let Reid down. She slowly pushed open the door and climbed out. She grabbed Reid's gun and tucked it into the back of her jeans. His pocket watch was in her pocket providing her with a sense of peace she didn't feel. She dug in her other pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She knew that the team wouldn't find this road or the cottage without her help. She didn't want to call them but if something went wrong she needed to be sure that someone would come to help Reid. She dialled Morgan's number and waited.

"Hello," Morgan said.

"I'm at his killing ground, Morgan. He has Spence," Tucker said suddenly feeling her hand begin to shake.

"Tucker, where are you?"

"You won't get here in time."

"Just tell me where you are, honey and I can try."

Tucker let a couple of tears fall and knew that Morgan wouldn't get there until it was over but it didn't matter. Worst case scenario he got there in time to help Reid but not her. "Marlinton, West Virginia. Tell Garcia to look for a piece of land near there in the name of Prudence McKinney."

"I'll do that just stay on the line with me."

"I can't. I need to stop him from hurting Spence."

"Tucker, don't go in there. Reid would want you to stay out there and wait for us."

"I can't let him hurt Spencer. Spencer is... He's the best thing in my life and I won't let my father piss all over that."

"I know but going in there by yourself could get you killed."

"As long as it only gets me killed, it's fine."

"Tucker-."

Tucker flipped the phone shut and tossed it back in the driver's seat. She turned and started walking down the driveway. She walked fast looking ahead of her watching as the cottage slowly came into view and the trees and brush slowly moved further and further away from the driveway. She slowly moved into the brush along the side of the gravel driveway and skirted around the side of the cottage. She knew there was a trap door for the cellar there and she knew form vivid memory that was where her father had kept his victims.

She moved slowly knowing that her father had a complete and beautiful view of the forest around him provided by the large windows all around the cottage. She stopped when she saw the trap door at the back of the cottage come into view. She stepped back into the brush as she heard the door to the cottage open and slam shut. She waited a moment later her father walked around the back carrying an axe. She watched as he walked over to the pile of firewood. She watched as he started to split the wood. She felt the cold steel of Reid's gun against her bare skin. She couldn't just get up and go running at him gun drawn. She needed a plan or else Clayton would win; and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

She sat there and waited for what seemed forever but she knew it was really only an hour or so. She didn't see her father come outside again. She slowly moved and saw the doors to the cellar. Memories flashed in her head of all the times that her father had carried the parts of bodies up those stairs and just tossed them on the ground like they were garbage. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths to push those memories away. She opened her eyes again and decided that she could sneak in there and save Reid. She knew that her father was keeping him there. It was where her father had kept all his victims.

She slowly took off her shoes and put them aside. She sat there and waited another hour and when she was sure there was no movement, she slowly got up. She slowly made her way over to the cellar doors and crouched down beside them waiting. She would wait another half hour and then make her move. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer that Reid would be alright when she got into the cellar. She needed him to be alright; she knew he was the only person who would ever love her completely.


	19. Chapter 19

Reid winced and tried to move but every muscle in his body ached from being held in the same position for hours on end. He looked up when he heard Clayton's heavy footsteps on the floor above. So far the killer hadn't come back but Reid knew it was only a matter of time before Clayton came back and beat him more. He turned and frowned when he heard a soft scratching noise coming from the other end of the cellar.

He stood there and watched as one of the old doors opened and what was left of the sunlight poured into the cellar. Reid turned his head away the light hurting his eyes. He squinted and then opened his eyes fully when the door was closed again softly barely making a sound. He saw a dark figure walk down the rickety wooden steps. His eyes became wide when he saw that it was Tucker. She walked over to his side barely making a sound. He looked down and saw it was because she had removed her shoes. She placed her hand on his cheek and he felt how cold it was.

"I am going to get you out of here," she whispered softly leaning in and kissing him on the cheek.

"Tucker, leave, he could come down-," Reid started but Tucker covered his mouth with her hand.

"I am the one he wants. I am going to untie you then you get the hell out of here."

Reid shook his head telling Tucker he wasn't leaving without her. He saw the fear in her eyes and knew she was scared for him but he wasn't going to just walk out and leave her behind. He loved her too much to let that happen. He watched as she moved her hand away from his mouth. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Reid kissed her back and wished he could hold her in his arms. He rested his forehead against hers when she pulled away. He knew that he couldn't let her fight Clayton alone.

"Spence, please. Just do this for me. I can't," Tucker swallowed the lump in her throat, "I can't let anything happen to you. Please just do this for me."

"I can't. I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me."

"Yes, you can and you will."

Tucker pulled away and started to work on the knots trying to untie them. She couldn't though. She cursed and looked around. She saw the table with all her father's toys laid out on it. She didn't want to go over there knowing what she would see but she needed to get Reid out of there. She took slow steady steps towards the table telling herself that she could handle seeing those instruments again. It had been years since she had last seen them and held them in her own hands. She stopped and stood in front of the table and looked down at the knives and various other instruments of torture. She heard the screams and voices of her father's victims pleading with him to let them go.

Reid watched Tucker and saw her body start to shake. He knew that the memories from the past were slowly coming back to her and causing her to shake and relive them all over again. He pulled on the ropes again and wished he was free so he could hold her in his arms and comfort her. He watched as she grabbed a knife and practically ran back to him. He looked up when he heard Clayton's heavy footsteps coming towards the cellar door. He winced as Tucker accidently nicked his skin with the blade.

"Sorry," she muttered finally cutting though the ropes and getting his right hand free as the door to the cellar opened.

"Get out. He's coming," Reid told her as she turned and started to work on his left hand.

"I am not leaving you," Tucker stated firmly her hand shaking as she heard her father's footsteps down the stairs. She finally gave up on cutting the ropes from Reid's left hand and whirled around to face the stairs. She tucked the knife in the back of her pants against Reid's gun. She stood there and waited.

She watched as his shadow became bigger and bigger. She took slow breaths to try and calm herself but it wasn't working. She could feel her hands shaking more. She resisted the urge to grab the gun and hold it in front of her. She clenched her hands in fists when she saw her father's legs then his torso. He turned the corner and she saw him fully for the first time in years. He stopped when he saw her and his green eyes met hers. She took a step back away from Reid hoping that her father would let him go now. She was willing to do anything to protect Reid.

"Deliverance," Clayton said taking the rest of the stairs two at a time his eyes staying on Tucker all the time.

"Don't come any closer," Tucker said holding up her hand. She saw how it shook and wished that she could fake not being scared of her father. She hated him and wanted him out of her life.

"Why not? I have missed you, my darling. You look so much like your-."

"Don't you even mention her! Don't you dare, not after what you did!"

Reid saw Tucker falling apart before his eyes. He slowly reached his right hand over to undo his left hand keeping his eyes on Clayton. Clayton however, seemed to have forgotten all about Reid and was focused on Tucker. Reid knew that that was bad; Clayton was unravelling and he knew that in this state if Tucker rejected him it could end up in Clayton killing her. Reid couldn't risk that happening; Tucker was the first woman he had ever considered spending forever with, and he didn't even believe in the idea of happily ever after.

"I did what I had to. I needed to make sure that you stayed with me. She was going to take you away from me," Clayton said walking closer to Tucker. He hated that every movement that his daughter made was away from him and not closer. He wanted to hold her in his arms. It had been so long since he had held her close to him. He couldn't believe how much she looked liked Karen. Their daughter had turned out just as beautiful as he had imagined.

"She should have. God, I wished she had. You are a monster!"

Tucker knew her father would lash out at those words. They were the same words that her mother had screamed at him when he had chained her up in the barn and had begun torturing her. Tucker took the backhand from her father and stayed on her feet. She turned back and looked at him blood dripping from her busted lip. "Hit me again, you sick freak."

Clayton's anger rose to new heights. He punched Tucker in the face and watched as she fell to one knee. He kicked her other leg out from under her and she fell to the ground on her stomach. He saw the bulge in the back of her shirt. He bent down to reach for it but was knocked to the ground by Reid. He easily tossed Reid off of him and heard Reid thump against the wall. Clayton wasn't strong but he was stronger than the lanky doctor that his daughter had apparently chose over him.

Reid winced and held his ribs. He had hit the cement wall hard and by the feel of it he had cracked a couple of ribs. He tried to push himself up but the pain was spreading and he couldn't move. He turned and watched as Clayton got to his feet and headed over to Tucker. Tucker met Reid's eyes and he saw love in them. And then Clayton started kicking her over and over in the stomach. Reid watched as she took it and took it. He bit his lip and pushed himself up slowly. He got to his feet and walked over to Clayton. Reid grabbed his arm and Clayton whirled around and hit Reid in the mouth.

Tucker curled up in a ball and heard her father hit Reid over and over. She rolled on her side and pushed herself up slowly ignoring the pain that ripped though her body. She had spent a couple years on the streets and had felt this kind of pain along with countless others before. She reached behind her and grabbed the knife. She got to her feet and held her stomach with one arm. She clenched the knife tight in her hand and whistled at her father. She watched as Clayton turned around and faced her; his face full of anger. She didn't glance at Reid knowing if she did and she saw how much pain he was in she would never be able to go thru with what she had to do. She watched as Clayton glanced at the knife.

"You may be my daughter but I doubt very much you have the guts to use that," he stated wanting to grab her and do all the things that he had done to Karen to her. He should have known that in the end his child would turn out like Karen; the bitch just kept screwing him over.

"Come over here and try me," Tucker said standing tall. She was not going to show fear in front of her father. It was the time to fight and she was ready.


	20. Chapter 20

Morgan pushed the SUV as hard as he could. He didn't glance over at Prentiss who was holding on tightly to the door or that Rossi in the backseat had put on his seat belt making sure it was secure. Morgan didn't care because he knew that time was running out for Reid and Tucker. Clayton was escalating and anyone around him was at risk. Morgan took the turn a little too fast and almost lost control of the SUV. He slammed on the brakes and the SUV came to a halt in a cloud of dust on the gravel road. He sat there and then heard Prentiss push open the passenger door and then she leaned over and shut the ignition off and yanked the keys out.

"That's it, I'm driving," she stated slamming the door before he could say anything. He climbed out and stood there. He looked up when Prentiss walked over to the door.

"We might be too late already," he stated softly.

"Hey, since when are you the glass half empty guy?" Prentiss asked concerned.

"We aren't dealing with Hankle this time, Prentiss. Clayton Worthington is a whole lot worse. He can and will make them suffer."

"Then we better haul ass."

Prentiss watched as Morgan walked over to the other side of the SUV. She climbed in the driver's seat and glanced at Rossi in the rear view mirror. Rossi gave her a look and she shrugged. She didn't know what was up Morgan but she guessed it had something to do with that fact that like the rest of them he was helpless for once. Morgan was a man of action and having to literally sit back and hope that everything worked out alright was not his style. She knew how he felt though; she was feeling it too. She started the SUV and the moment that Morgan slammed the door she took off. She knew that they didn't have that much more time to waste; hell, for all she knew they might all be dead already. She was hoping for that they weren't.


	21. Chapter 21

Reid heard the sounds of muffled cries and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He rolled over and opened his eyes; or at least the one that wasn't swollen shut. He saw Clayton hitting Tucker over and over. He then saw blood on Tucker's shirt and the bloody knife in Clayton's hand. He felt panic rise in his chest as Tucker bled from her side and onto the cement floor. He looked into her eyes but she wasn't looking at him. She was focused on Clayton looking him dead in the eyes as he beat her and stabbed her. Reid pushed himself to his feet when Clayton stabbed Tucker in the stomach this time. He swayed and looked around to what he could use against Clayton as a weapon. He turned and saw that he was right next to the tray of Clayton's favourite torture tools. He grabbed one knocking the tray over. Clayton turned and looked at him. Reid held the knife out in front of him.

"Leave her alone, Clayton," Reid said watching as Tucker rolled on her back. He tried not to focus on how much blood she was losing. He kept his hand from shaking fighting to stay calm.

"You did this! You turned her against me!" Clayton screamed taking a couple of steps towards Reid.

"I didn't need to turn her against you. She hated you from the moment I met her."

"Spence, no," Tucker muttered rolling back on her side trying to push herself to her feet. She fell over though.

"Tucker, which is her name, hates you. She hates the sight of you and she knows that you are evil. She even told me herself. All the things you did for her were horrible and evil and she knows it. Everyone knows it."

Clayton took another step towards Reid turning the knife in his hand, "How dare you stand there and say these things to me? I hold your life in my hands!"

"Wrong. I hold your life in my hands," Tucker whispered softly.

Tucker watched as Clayton turned and looked at her. She held Reid's gun out in front of her. Clayton's eyes became wide and Tucker squeezed the trigger. She aimed for his stomach and ever shot hit its mark. She emptied the gun and but kept squeezing the trigger. She watched as Clayton stood there the blood pouring down to his stomach and his pant legs. He then fell face first down on the cement floor. Tucker stopped squeezing the trigger and lowered the gun slowly.

Reid rushed to her side now ignoring his own pain. He pulled his shirt out from his pants and ripped off parts of it and held it over Tucker's stab wounds. Tucker let herself fall back on the floor and Reid pushed her shirt up to look at the stab wounds. He saw three and they were all deep and the blood was seeping out of them.

"Stay with me Tucker," he begged pressing down on her wounds hard.

"That was stupid trying to get his attention," she muttered her eyes closing.

"Hey, stay awake," Reid shook her gently, "and I was just being a knight in shining armour. You know, like Morgan."

"I'm not in love with Morgan."

"That's good because that would be awkward."

Tucker winced as Reid pressed harder on her stab wounds. She closed her eyes and felt the darkness sucking her in. She heard Reid talking to her trying to get her to come back to him. She then heard a bang and more noises. She knew that it was the rest of the team busting in. She then let the darkness take over. Reid would be alright with his team; they would protect him. He didn't need her anymore. She felt Reid pull her close to him and she wished she could tell him that she loved him. She then let go and let the darkness claim her. She felt her pain fade away and all she knew was darkness and the empty void.

"Tucker?... Tuck, baby talk to me," Reid said feeling the blood seeping thru his fingers. He looked at her but her eyes were closed and she wasn't looking at him. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He looked up when he saw Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi come down the stairs. He didn't move though from his spot.

"Reid, is she okay?" Prentiss asked placing her gun in her holster and kneeling beside Reid.

"I don't know, Emily. She isn't moving and she stopped talking to me," Reid said looking back at Tucker more tears falling.

Rossi watched Reid and knew that if Tucker didn't make the young man wasn't ever going to be the same again. He turned when the paramedics came down the stairs. He walked over to Reid and placed a hand on the young agent's shoulder.

"Spencer, the paramedics are here to help her. How about you step back and let them do their jobs?" he asked softly.

Reid thought about saying no but he knew that Tucker needed help. He stood up and took a step back. He watched as the paramedics crowded around Tucker and they started to help her. He stood beside Rossi and looked at the blood on his hands. It was Tucker's blood and he looked away feeling more tears come to his eyes. He accepted the hug that Prentiss gave him. He rested his head on her shoulder and cried.

"She'll be okay, Reid. She will be fine," Prentiss said pulling away and looked at Reid. She had never seen him fall apart before and she couldn't help but be worried about him.

Reid just nodded because he wasn't sure if he could form words at the moment. He turned and saw them loading Tucker onto the stretcher. He went to follow them but Morgan took his arm. Reid looked at him.

"Clayton is dead. You be sure to tell Tucker that when she wakes up," Morgan said.

"Okay," Reid said chancing that one word.

"We need to talk later. There are some things that you should know. But it can wait until after we know that Tucker is alright."

Again Reid nodded. Morgan let him go and Reid followed the paramedics as they carried Tucker up the stairs. She didn't move and he could see the blood seeping thru the white bandages. He was really worried that she wouldn't make it and that he would be alone again. He didn't want to be alone ever again but more importantly he didn't want to lose Tucker. The thought of her not being alive somewhere in the world hurt him more than being alone ever could.


	22. Chapter 22

Garcia walked into the waiting room of the hospital and saw Reid pacing back and forth in his blood stained clothes. She walked over to him and without another word she hugged him. She felt him hold her back and knew that he had needed someone to hug him. He had been at the hospital for hours refusing treatment just pacing hoping that Tucker would be alright. She was in surgery the doctors trying to fix the damage that Clayton and his knife had caused. She pulled away and tucked Reid's hair behind his ear.

"She is going to be alright," she told him softly.

"Her heart stopped three times on the way here and the surgery has gone on for so long," Reid stopped swallowing the lump in his throat, "Statistics state-."

"Alright, boy genius, listen up. Right here and right now you are going to forget whatever your fancy little statistics say. You are going to go with this," Garcia taped his chest where his heart was, "and believe that Tucker is going to fight to stay alive and stay here with you."

Reid shoved his hands on his pockets and felt the tears come to his eyes. He turned away and they began to fall. He walked over to a chair and sat on it. He looked at Garcia and wanted nothing more to believe that Tucker was going to be alright and fight. He knew her though; she had given up the moment the team had walked into the basement. She blamed herself for all the deaths her father had caused and she had only wanted to ensure that Reid himself had made it out of there alive. Tucker thought she wasn't needed anymore. Plus if she died she wouldn't have to deal with the emotions she would feel knowing she killed her father. No, Tucker was not going to fight and Reid knew he was going to lose her. He let more tears fall wishing he knew why it was he lost the people he needed most in his life. First his father, then Gideon and finally Tucker; he wondered why he even bothered to try caring anymore.

"She won't fight, Garcia. She doesn't have anything to fight for," he told her.

"She has you to fight for, Reid. Don't you think that you are worth it?"

"Happily ever after is a fantasy. It isn't real and it will never happen."

"Never say never."

Garcia knew that Reid had an answer for her. She was saved though by a doctor walking into the room. He pulled off his mask and looked at Reid and her. Reid stood up and walked over to him. Garcia could see that he was trying very damn hard to hold it together.

"Is she alright?" Reid asked softly.

The doctor gave a slight smile, "She is fine now. It was touch and go there for a moment but she is fine now."

"Really?" Reid asked shocked.

"Yes, really. She is recovering now. She lost a lot of blood and it looked like we would lose her but... She is a strong woman."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor looked at Reid and took in his condition, "I'll make you a deal. You let me look at your injuries and fix you up and you can stay with her in her room if you want."

"He agrees. Go," Garcia shoved Reid towards the doctor, "I'll tell the rest of the team when they get here."

Reid nodded and followed the doctor. He wanted to see Tucker and make sure she was alright but he knew that he needed medical attention. His ribs were killing him and he was pretty sure he had cracked one or two. He looked down at his hands and saw that they were still tainted with Tucker's blood. He would also have to wash his hands before he saw Tucker. He didn't want to remind her of what had happened; her memories would do that enough.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Rossi stood and watched as the tech guys dug up another body. Morgan looked around and saw all the empty graves or ones that they had just begun to uncover. Clayton Worthington had killed upwards of twenty five people by the looks of it. He had buried some of his victims here and Morgan was sure that his other properties would uncover more bodies. He turned back and looked at Rossi shaking his head.<p>

"Can you believe this?" Morgan asked softly.

"Actually yes. Clayton was a complete psycho path. I wouldn't be surprised if we found more than this," Rossi answered.

"Why did he start changing his MO then? He didn't leave notes on these bodies or leave them where the press would find them."

"Those bodies we found were for Tucker. He wanted her to know that he was looking for her and that he would find her. These bodies were for his fun. He didn't need anyone to find these because if they did it would take away his sick feeling of accomplishment."

"Do you think Tucker will be alright?"

Rossi looked at the body and then turned and looked at Morgan. The truth was he didn't think that Tucker would ever be alright again. She had killed her father. He knew what she was thinking; she had become a killer just like him. Rossi knew that Tucker was going to need a lot of therapy and time if she was ever going to get over all the pain her father had put her through. Even now he doubted it would be possible.

"I don't know, Morgan. I think she might be alright but it is going to take time. Time I don't think Reid can give her," he answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Tucker loves Reid but I don't think she'll be able to stand being around him knowing what she did. Reid might have to let her go for a while if he ever wants the chance to spent his life with her."

"She's strong, Rossi. She might be able to stay."

"Maybe. Let's hope."

Morgan watched as Rossi walked away. He sighed and turned to follow. He needed to head over to the hospital and make sure that Reid and Tucker were alright. He also needed to question them about what had happened at the cottage. Not that he should have cared; a murderous bastard had been taken off the streets and gotten what he deserved. However, he needed to know what had happened to put it in the report; which was going to be a bitch to write.


	23. Chapter 23

Tucker blinked her eyes and moaned. She felt something down her throat and suddenly she couldn't breathe. She started to panic and reach to rip out whatever was down her throat. She felt someone grab her hands and hold them tight in theirs. She looked up and saw Reid there looking down at her concern on his face.

"You have a tube down your throat to breathe. Relax, Tucker. I called the nurse and they'll be coming soon to remove it," he told her softly.

Tucker nodded gently and tried to relax. She held Reid's hand tight in hers and looked into his eyes. He talked to her softly telling her all about the statistics she had overcome by living and surviving her father stabbing her. She didn't care what he was saying just that he was there and he was alive. She reluctantly let go when the doctor and nurses came. She watched as he stood off in the corner still watching her.

Reid watched as the doctor removed the tube to help Tucker breathe. He didn't like the fact that she was still so pale but he was glad that she was awake. The doctor had told him she might not wake up for hours but he had just been by her side for three and she was awake. He stepped back when the doctor and nurses left. Tucker was slowly sipping a cup of water. He looked at her and she reached out for him immediately. He took her hand and sat on the side of the bed and gently pulled her in his arms.

Tucker set her cup of water aside and rested her head on Reid's shoulder. She felt his chest rise and fall against hers and it brought her so much relief. She was glad that he was alright. She pulled away and looked at him feeling tears roll down her cheeks. She smiled when Reid kissed her softly. She kissed him back and then pulled away wiping away her tears. She held his hand tight in one hand though never letting it go.

"Are you okay?" she asked her voice cracking.

"I'm fine. You were the one that he stabbed," Reid said softly.

"Better me then you."

Reid reached out and gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He saw the look on her face and knew that she truly believed that she was worthless. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek tasting her tears. He turned and kissed her softly again. He needed to let her know that she wasn't worthless and that she had worth to him. He needed her with him and he wanted her to know that this wasn't her fault. All those deaths that her father had caused weren't her fault.

"It shouldn't have been you, Tuck. I should have protected you better. I know that you feel like all those deaths are your fault but they aren't. He would have done them anyway," Reid whispered in her ear feeling her squeeze his hand tighter in hers. He held on to her tight knowing she needed him.

"Did I kill him, Spence? Is it over?" she whispered softly her voice filled with pain and fear. She closed her eyes and waited. She couldn't deal with it if her father was still alive. She knew that the only way to stop him was to kill him. He was pure evil and she needed to erase him from the earth. She needed to protect Reid.

"He's dead, Tucker. He is dead and can't hurt anyone again. He can't hurt you ever again."

Tucker nodded more tears falling, "I couldn't risk him hurting you again. I," Tucker sighed, "I have never loved someone like I love you and I needed to protect that; protect you. I needed to kill him."

"I know. I never wanted you to know the guilt though of taking someone's life."

"He was a monster."

"He was your father."

Tucker felt more tears fall. She never wanted to admit it to Reid but part of her had always loved her father. He had never hit her, touched her inappropriately; he had loved her. Granted he had loved her in his own twisted crazy way, but he had loved her. She had spent years trying to tell herself she hated him but part of her was still that little girl wanting her father to love her the way other fathers loved their daughters. She remembered praying for years for her father to get better and that they could be normal. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Reid's shoulder. Her cheek touched the soft fabric of his sweater vest and she held him tighter. She didn't think she could ever tell him how she felt. No matter how much she loved him; there were somethings she knew she could never share with him.

"It doesn't matter," she countered feeling Reid kiss her temple.

"It matters, Tuck. You know that I study these things and-."

"Spencer, stop. Please, just not right now."

Reid held her closer and nodded. He kissed her on the head again and just held her tight in his arms. He knew that she needed him to just hold her in his arms and not ask questions or talk. She just needed him there with her. He held her tighter and knew he would do whatever she needed him to do for her. He loved her and knew that he would do anything for her. He just wished that she would let him more. He could help her but only if she let him.

* * *

><p>Reid looked at Morgan not quite understanding what the other man was telling him. He had arrived at the hospital to visit Tucker and Morgan had been waiting for him. It had only been a couple of days since Tucker had woken up and Reid knew that Morgan had waited as long as he could but now the time had come and Morgan was finally going to tell Reid what he knew. Morgan had then told him everything about Clayton that Garcia had found out; including the fact that Tucker's mother had been Clayton's half-sister. Reid ran a hand over his face and shook his head again.<p>

"Clayton and his sister are Tucker's parents?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, they are. I thought you should know first before we tell Tucker."

"What? You can't tell Tucker."

"Reid, she has the right to know. I know that you want to protect her, but lying to her isn't the way to do it. She will want to know what we have found. After all this, don't you think she deserves to know?"

Reid sighed and knew that Morgan had a point. Tucker deserved to know the truth after everything that had happened to her. He looked at Morgan and nodded. "You're right, she deserves to know. I'll tell her," he answered softly knowing that if it came from him, Tucker might accept the information better.

"I think that would be best. I got to go. JJ scheduled a press conference and everything," Morgan said dreading it already.

"I am sure all the female reporters will be putty in your hands."

"God, I hope so because I have no idea what to say."

Reid smiled and watched as Morgan walked away. He turned and looked at Tucker's hospital room door and knew that he had to go tell her now. He slowly walked over to the door and knocked. He heard Tucker invite him in. He pushed open the door and smiled when he saw her sitting there reading a book. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey, I was expecting you earlier," she said placing her book aside and making room on the bed for him. She took his hand when he sat beside her on the bed.

"I ran into Morgan. He told me they found some things out about your parents."

Tucker sighed and nodded. She let Reid pull her in his arms. She knew that whatever Morgan had found probably wouldn't be good news but she knew that needed to hear it. She rested her head on Reid's chest and listened to his heart beat. She felt him hold her close and knew that it was hard for him to tell her what he needed to.

"What did he find out?" she asked.

"Your mother, Karen, she was... She was Clayton's half sister," Reid told her holding her close.

Reid felt Tucker's body go still. She then pulled away from him and sat up in the bed looking straight at the wall. Reid saw her shoulders start to move and then heard her sobs. Reid wrapped his arm around her again and held on even when she fought him.

"How could he do that to her?" she demanded finally letting Reid hold her close.

"I don't know, Tuck, I really don't. It isn't your fault," he whispered to her.

"Yes, it is. She stayed with him because of me. All those years she stayed... God, what she must have been through."

"Tucker, one good thing came from all of that pain."

"What?" Tucker asked pulling away and wiping her tears away.

"You. I am sure if Karen was here now, she would tell you that you were worth it."

"What if I'm not? What if..."

"What, Tuck?"

Tucker shook her head and rested her head on Reid's shoulder again. She didn't want to ask that question or even bring it up. She knew that Reid would assure her over and over she wasn't like her father but she wasn't so sure. She felt Reid's arms come around her and she closed her eyes and let more tears fall. She didn't want to talk anymore about what had happened with her mother and father. She felt pain inside of her about what her mother had been through but she did what she had always did and that was bury it inside of her and try to forget about it. She knew that one day she wouldn't be able to push it aside anymore but she just wanted to think about it at the moment. She especially didn't want to think or talk about it with Reid. He had already heard too much about what had happened in her life. She was hoping that maybe now her and Reid could focus on whatever the future might hold for them as a couple.


	24. Chapter 24

Tucker sat on Reid's couch and looked down at her bags at her feet. She knew that Reid would hate her but after spending three weeks with him she knew she needed more help than his love could ever give her. She hated how he had become more like her therapist than her lover. Most of all she hated how now every time she thought of her mother she thought about the fact that her mother was also her aunt. It made her sick and as much as she knew Reid wanted to help her, she couldn't let him do that. She needed to help herself this time. She needed to make herself stronger on her own. She turned when the door opened and Reid walked back into the apartment tossing his bag aside. He stopped when he saw her and her things sitting there. He stood there and just looked at her.

"Tucker," he started, "what are you doing?" he asked.

"I am leaving, Spence," she whispered softly.

"What? Why?"

Reid was confused. He watched as Tucker stood up and winced a little. He hated that she was still in pain but he had to admit that he had seen the signs before that she was not comfortable around him anymore. Something had changed up in her father's killing cottage. Something had changed for them and Reid knew that he had lost her. He watched as she walked over to him and hugged him close. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it still not understanding partly why she had to leave him.

"You know why, Spencer. I love you but I need to talk about what I did and what happened to me. And as much as I love you, I can't do it with you. My father has hurt you enough and I won't let him hurt you more. I need to do this alone. I need to heal myself if we will ever have a chance at a happily ever after," she told him pulling away.

"Happily ever after is a myth; it isn't real."

Tucker sighed, "I think it is, Spence. I think it's real and I want you to find it. With or without me."

"Tucker-."

Tucker covered his mouth with her hand. She looked at him tears falling, "I want to tell you something that you probably don't know, Spencer. When someone's heart breaks, it never breaks even. And I know you'll come to hate me, but I want you to know that right now I may be breaking your heart, but I'm breaking mine too."

"The heart cannot break. It is-."

Reid kissed Tucker back when she kissed him hard on the mouth. He knew that he hadn't fooled her with his nervous speaking. She knew him and she knew that he was just trying to prolong her from leaving. He let her go when she pulled away. He watched as she grabbed her bag and took one last look at him. He took a long look at her as well and wondered if he was ever going to see her again. He moved and let her walk out the door. He heard it close softly and then he stood there and waited.

He didn't know how long he stood there and waited to see if she would come back. He jumped a little when he heard a knock on the door. He turned and looked at it and wondered if it was her coming back. That was when he realized that hours had passed and she was gone. He had lost Tucker. He walked over to the door and opened it. He smiled slightly when he saw Morgan, Garcia and JJ standing there. Morgan held a bottle of tequila in his hands and Garcia held a bottle of something else.

"Tucker called you," he said softly.

"Maybe. Are you going to let us in?" Morgan asked looking at him.

Reid moved and let them in. He shut the door and sighed. She was gone and he was going to have to learn how to adjust without her. He walked over to the couch and smiled when Garcia sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. She gave him a soft smile and he was grateful that he had friends like them. He was also grateful that Tucker had called them. She had known he would never call them or tell them himself what had happened.

"I can find her and get her back," Garcia told him.

"No."

"Reid-."

"No, Garcia. She needs to be gone and heal on her own. Making her stay isn't going to do anyone any good."

"She told me she was going back to New York. Something about having to erase her bad memories," JJ said softly seeing had sad Reid looked. She wanted to hate Tucker for doing that to him but she just couldn't. Tucker loving Reid had changed him and JJ knew that it was for the better.

"I thought she would go back there but... I need to give her time to herself."

"I can still find her," Garcia said.

"Baby girl, let it go," Morgan said walking over with a tray of drinks. Reid looked at the tray and wondered where that had come from. He then let it go because he knew that Tucker had probably gotten it for him.

"I can't let it go. Reid needs his wonder girl to match his wonder boyness."

Reid looked at Garcia confused, "Are you saying I'm not as wonderful as I was before? That I need Tucker to make me wonderful?"

"Oh, I think someone is looking for a compliment," Morgan laughed.

"No, just an answer to my question."

Garcia shook her head. She smacked Reid gently on the back of the head and took a sip of her drink. She would let Reid tell her no but she had other ideas. The minute she went into work the next day she was going hack her way into finding where Tucker was and everything about what she was doing. She would find Tucker McLean and keep an eye on her. Reid loved Tucker and that was enough to make Tucker part of Garcia's little family. And Garcia protected her family with everything she could.

* * *

><p>Tucker wiped the tears from her eyes but more fell anyway. She turned and looked out the window at the scenery passing by as the train moved. She didn't see any of it though as her tears blurred her version. She rested her head on the back of the seat and closed her eyes.<p>

She kept telling herself that she had done the right thing. Leaving Reid hurt but in the long run if she had stayed she would have ended up hurting him more that she ever wanted too. She hugged herself and wished that there was another way but there wasn't. She had already brought pain into Reid's life the last thing she wanted was to bring more in by telling him all the things she was feeling and thinking. He deserved to be loved and find someone who was going to love him as well. She let more tears fall knowing that she was taking a huge chance. There was the chance that when she was ready to go back and love him that he wouldn't want her. There was the chance that he might move on with someone else.

She opened her eyes and wiped away her tears pulling her legs up and trying to make herself as small as possible in the seat. She noticed an old lady watching her and she buried her face against the fabric of the seat and tried to will her tears to stop. She told herself again that she had done what she needed to and she wasn't going to go back to Reid. If he found someone else to love and who loved him she wouldn't stand in the way of that. At the moment she needed to try and focus on getting herself help and getting better. Although, she knew that no matter what happened Reid would never be far from her thoughts. She would always love him and it was killing her to have to walk away from him. She let out a small sob no longer caring if anyone heard her. She needed to let out her pain of walking away from Reid. She told herself when morning came she would push aside the hurt and focus on herself. In the dead of night though on the train, she would cry for her lost love.


	25. Chapter 25

Tucker sat outside on the bench and puffed on her cigarette. She turned when she heard someone walk up to her. She moved over but not much. She pulled the sweater around her tighter and thought about Reid. She had taken one of his sweaters and she knew she shouldn't have but she had needed to. He was still the one she loved and she had needed a piece of him with her as she went though this journey of healing. She crushed her cigarette and looked at the doctor. He was the best and that was way she had come to New York and checked herself into his small clinic. She knew that checking herself into a mental health clinic was risky but she needed professional help trying to understand why she felt what she felt. Too bad that her doctor thought that Reid wasn't real and just some made up person who she felt she could talk to. She didn't blame him; she could barely believe that a FBI agent had fallen in love with the daughter of a serial killer. Although, she did blame the doctor for not even bothering to do research into whether or not Reid was real. Then again, Tucker had an idea that the doctor's massive ego would not allow him to believe that Reid could be real and his diagnoses of her was wrong.

"They found more letters to him. You know that you aren't allowed to write them," Dr. Price said sternly looking at Tucker.

"I need to write them. I need to let him know how I am doing," she answered getting up and walking away from him.

"And you haven't been taking your medication. That is essential for you to get better."

"I don't need medication. I am not crazy. I just need someone to tell me that what I am feeling is normal."

"Your father was a killer and you watched him and sometimes helped him. You are not normal, Tucker and you will never be normal. If you take your meds maybe you would have a better chance."

Tucker didn't say anything. She heard the doctor walk away. She had spent two weeks in this place and every day more she spent away from Reid the more empty she felt inside. She knew that she had been right and leaving to try and heal but after the first few days away from Reid she should have known that she needed him with her in order to heal completely. She needed his love and despite wanting to protect him from her past, talking to him would have helped her more than this clinic ever could. Only problem was that now that she was in the damn doctor wouldn't let her out. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall. She needed Reid and there was no way she could get to him so that he could help her.

* * *

><p>Reid sat on the jet looking out the window at the earth below them. His thoughts turned to Tucker and he wondered what she was doing and where she was. He frowned when his cell phone rang. He dug in his pocket and pulled it out. His frown turned into a confused look when he saw that it was Garcia calling him. He brought the phone to his ear and answered it.<p>

"Garcia, the case is over," he said softly.

"This isn't about the case, it's about Tucker. She needs you," Garcia said.

"Garcia, I told you not to look into where she was."

"Did you really expect me to listen to you? Anyway, she is in a mental clinic in New York and they aren't letting her out."

"If she voluntarily checked herself in they cannot keep her for more than three days without a just cause for it. Like if she was a danger to herself or-."

"Others? Yeah, I know and that's exactly what this doctor Price is claiming. He wrote in her file that-."

"You hacked her file?" Reid asked shocked.

"And why so you sound surprised about that? Anyway, he wrote and I quote that Tucker has violent tendencies and that she could strike out at anytime and re-enact the crimes of her father. He says that her killing her father is proof of this."

"Morgan put in the report that was self defence."

"Apparently not to this guy. I have tried calling there to get her out but no one will listen to me. A Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid though, he might listen to."

Reid closed his eyes and thought about what that meant. He would have to go to the mental hospital and actually see Tucker again. He loved her with all that he was but he couldn't handle going to that place and having her tell him again that she wasn't ready to be with him. He opened his eyes and jumped when he saw that Morgan was sitting right in front of him. Morgan smiled at him and leaned back in his seat watching Reid. Reid sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Garcia, I don't-," he started.

"Reid, don't you dare say no. I wouldn't have called you about this if I didn't think this was serious. I am not asking for you and Tucker to get back together and live happily ever after having lots of babies all named after famous scientists. I just want you to go in there and get her out. You of all people should know how depressing those places could be."

Reid opened his mouth to answer but the phone went dead. He shut it off then looked at Morgan. Morgan had his eyebrow raised and was looking at Reid his face full of questions.

"Why was Garcia calling you?" he asked.

"Tucker is in a mental hospital and Garcia thinks that the doctor is keeping her there for no reason," Reid answered.

"So, heading to New York then?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know? Reid, man your girl needs you."

"Does she? Maybe she is staying at the hospital of her own free will."

"Or maybe she is staying there because she feels guilty and feels like someone needs to pay for her father's crimes even though he is dead. Come on, kid, I know that you know her better than anyone else. Why would she check herself in the mental hospital in the first place? What would make her feel like she needs to stay?"

Morgan watched Reid and knew that Reid knew the answers to both of those questions. Hell, Morgan knew the answers himself and he hadn't spent half as much time with Tucker as Reid had. Tucker was in the mental hospital because she was scared of being like her father. She feared that by killing her father she had opened up something in her that wouldn't be able to be closed. And she was staying out of guilt to her father's victims and their families. Also there was protection in her being there; as long as she was there she couldn't get out and hurt anyone. He watched as Reid turned and looked out the window. He saw how sad and uncomfortable that Reid was and knew that Reid didn't want to go there and get hurt again. Morgan had a feeling though that if Reid went there that Tucker would leave with him and stay with him this time.

"Reid, I don't want to tell you what to do but I will say that I don't think that Tucker is going to hurt you again this time. I think she generally wants to be with you this time and will prove it. All you need to do is be her hero this time," Morgan told Reid gently.

"I'm not the hero type, Morgan. I don't bust down doors and save the damsel in distress. That isn't who I am. I am the geek sidekick who knows how to save the girl and get the hero in there to do it," Reid answered.

Morgan sighed, "You have two choices here, Reid. Either you go willingly or I drag your ass there. And I will tie you and gag you if I have to."

Reid turned and looked at Morgan shocked, "You wouldn't."

"Try me. I'm with Garcia on this one. Tucker needs your help and you love her. I never walked away when Garcia needed me, did I?"

"That's different."

"How exactly is it different? Tucker and Garcia are both beautiful, caring women who need the men they love."

Reid looked at Morgan closely, "Are you admitting that you love Garcia more than just as a friend?"

Morgan's body went straight and he glared at Reid, "This isn't about Garcia and I. Just remember what I told you."

Reid watched as Morgan got up and walked away sitting beside Rossi instead. Reid sat there shocked for a moment. He had never seen Morgan walk away or back down so easily from a fight. He shook his head and turned to look back out the window of the jet. He thought about Morgan had said though, and realized that Morgan had a point. Tucker needed Reid so he should go and be with her and help her. It shouldn't matter if he ends up with her again or not. She needed someone to be her hero and the only one who seemed to be willing was him. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. It was a long drive to New York from D.C.


	26. Chapter 26

Tucker sat in the chair making herself as small as possible. Not that it was very hard; she had lost some weight since being there at the hospital. The food was crap. She looked around at the group she was in and wondered why it was Dr. Price thought sticking her with the violent crazy psychos would help her open up more. All she wanted to do at the moment was grab the chair she was sitting on and hold it in front of her as a protective shield.

"... I wonder if it does taste like chicken. They always say things taste like chicken so I wonder if meat from the human body tastes like chicken," the guy who looked like a Mike Meyers reject said smiling as he rocked back and forth.

_And I am done for the day_, Tucker thought climbing out of her chair and pulling Reid's warm brown cardigan around her. She started walking away digging in the pockets for her smokes.

"Tucker, where are you going?" Dr. Olivia Preston asked. She was Price's little lapdog and if Tucker was really a violent person she would have punched the little bitch days ago. Instead Tucker turned with a cigarette in her mouth and looked at Olivia still walking backwards out of the common room.

"I am going for a smoke," Tucker answered.

"You can do that later."

"I think I need to do it now."

"But Willard isn't done talking about his feelings."

"I doubt very much that Hannibal Lecter there has any feelings, but if he does, I will be outside smoking. You know where to find me."

Tucker hurried out of the common room and out the side door. She lit her cigarette with her lighter smiling again at the irony of the mental hospital not allowing them sharp objects but lighters were alright. She walked down the path and to her favourite spot on the bench overlooking a small pond. She loved to sit there and think about Reid and how much she missed him. She stood there and puffed on her smoke and closed her eyes. She wanted Reid there with her and knew that that would never happen. She knew that she had forfeited any right that she had to Reid the moment she had walked out of the apartment leaving him behind.

She sat on the bench and pulled the cardigan around her tighter and closed her eyes. She was going to try and forget about Reid and focus on herself. She knew she needed to deal with her feelings and thinking about Reid wasn't helping her. But she still couldn't stop her mind from thinking about him. He was everything she wanted. She sat back and sighed. She had way too much time on her hands.

* * *

><p>Reid walked up to the front of the mental hospital. He was not surprised to find that it looked like a large English manor instead of a standard hospital. He didn't know why it was but the people who designed these places seemed to think that the patients inside actually cared what the outside looked like. He pulled open the door and walked into the lobby. He placed his hand on his leather messenger bag and looked around the lobby. It was quiet no one sitting in any of the twenty or so chairs in the waiting room. He saw the girl at the desk look up and smile at him. He walked over to her and stood there for a moment not sure if he was going to really do this. He then dug in his pocket and pulled out his badge. Tucker needed him to do it for her.<p>

"I am Dr. Spencer Reid and I understand that you have a patient here, Tucker McLean," Reid said showing the girl his badge. He saw her eyes widen and she looked up and stared at him. He couldn't imagine why the girl looked so shocked.

"You're real," she said sitting there in awe.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked confused.

The girl got up from the desk and walked to the back. Reid stood there still holding his badge and he wondered what was going on. He stood there waiting and about five minutes later the girl came back carrying a bunch of papers in her hands. She placed them on the desk in front of Reid. Reid looked down and saw Tucker's writing on the pages. He looked at the girl more confused than ever now.

"Tucker wrote these to you. She wrote two sometimes three letters to you a day. Dr. Price thinks that you aren't real and told the staff to monitor Tucker closely but..."

"But?" Reid whispered looking at the girl.

"I somehow knew you were real. Tucker shouldn't be here and it isn't my place to say anything, hell I will get into so much trouble for even giving you those but... I know crazy and Tucker isn't it."

Reid nodded. He folded the pages and shoved them in his bag. He smiled at the girl, "Could I speak to Dr. Price?"

"He is busy..."

"I won't tell him what you told me. I just need to speak to him to help Tucker. Help me help her."

The girl bit her lip then looked down and looked around. She looked back and met Reid's eyes. She nodded and grabbed her keys. She walked over to the locked steel door, "Follow me," she said.

Reid smiled and nodded. He followed her as she unlocked the door and left the lobby. He followed her as she walked down the white hall. His sneakers squeaked on the floor as they walked up to another door. The girl pulled out her id badge and showed it to the guard. He nodded and buzzed them in. The girl held the door open for Reid and point to a door down the hall.

"That is Dr. Price's office. He will know you are here. Good luck," she said turning and walking back thru the door.

Reid looked at the door and knew he needed to walk up to it and knock. He turned and saw the guard looking at him. He gave the guard a smile but the guard didn't give one back. He turned and walked over to the door and knocked gently. He stood there and waited. A moment later the door opened and a middle aged man stood there. He gave Reid a kind smile.

"Dr. Price," he said holding out his hand.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI," Reid said shaking his hand. He watched as the doctor took a moment and Reid knew that the doctor was shocked. Reid pulled his hand away and waited.

"Can I see some ID?" the doctor asked clearing not wanting to accept that he had been wrong and that Reid was who he said he was.

"Of course." Reid pulled out his badge again and showed it to the doctor. Price took it in his hands and examined it. Reid waited and Price handed the badge back reluctantly. Reid shoved it in his pocket and followed the doctor into his office.

"May I ask why you are here," the doctor asked walking over to his desk.

"I am here to take Tucker McLean home."

"I am sorry but I cannot release her."

"You have no choice. I have three other doctors on speed dial that are willing to testify in a court of law that Tucker is not crazy and that you are a fraud. I have," Reid dug into his bag and pulled out the file, "papers here that state your licence has lapsed and the only way you keep this place running and open is you placed it in the name of Dr. Olivia Preston."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things, Doctor. And what I don't know I have a friend who is very willing to find out. A friend that is willing to find out enough to get you shut down and thrown out of the medical field; for good. Now, are you going to release Tucker or not?"

"She is not in a healthy mental state."

"Tucker is not crazy. I know her and I know that she would never lose control like you think she would. Now, you prepare those papers and I will go and get Tucker." Reid stood taller proud of himself that he had stood up for Tucker and fought for her. Maybe he could be a hero like Morgan after all.

Reid turned to leave the office, "You know that your relationship with her will never be healthy or normal," Dr. Price added. Reid stopped and turned to look at him.

"It doesn't have to be normal. I love her and that is all that matters. I used to think that love wasn't real but now," Reid smiled, "I realized that I was wrong. Love is real and sometimes it is all you need."

Reid opened the door and left the room. He walked over to the guard's station and tapped on the window gently. The guard turned and looked at him.

"Could you help me? I need to find a patient," Reid said.


	27. Chapter 27

Tucker tucked her hair behind her ear and looked out at the pond. It was getting cold but she wasn't going to leave the bench. She wanted to stay out there and pretend that she wasn't in a hospital without Reid. She turned her head slightly when she heard someone walking over to her. She knew that it was probably Price or Olivia coming out there to get her. She took out another cigarette and lit it knowing that both doctors hated it when she smoked in their presence.

"I am not ready to come in yet," she said keeping her eyes on the pond.

"You know, that cigarette is going to take away six minutes from the time we could have together," Reid whispered to her walking up beside the bench.

Tucker stopped from taking another puff from her cigarette. She turned and looked at Reid shocked that he was there. She crushed her smoke and stood up. She hugged herself and looked at Reid. She felt tears come to her eyes and she knew that there was a chance she was imagining him there.

"Are you really here or have I finally lost my mind?" she whispered.

"I am really here," Reid answered.

Reid watched as Tucker walked over to him. He looked at her and waited. She threw herself in his arms and he crushed her close to him. He stroked her hair and felt her hands clutch his sweater vest. He held her close not wanting to ever let her go. He felt her pull away and he looked down into her eyes. He brushed away her tears and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly.

"You don't have to apologize. I understand," Reid answered.

"Really, because I don't. I don't know why I ever thought leaving you would help me."

Tucker looked into Reid's green brown eyes and wondered how she could have left him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. She felt him kiss her back and she tightened her hold on him. She pulled away and smiled when Reid nuzzled his face against hers. She looked at him and knew she didn't want to leave him ever again.

"Spence," she whispered smiling when he met her eyes, "marry me."

"Traditionally, I should be the one to ask you," he told her kissing her again.

"Then ask."

Reid smiled a real smile for the first time since Tucker had left him. He pulled away from her and got down on one knee. He realized he didn't have a ring. He dug in his pockets and felt his pocket watch. He unhooked it from his belt and took Tucker's hand. He placed the watch in it then looked back up at her eyes. He saw the tears and knew that this was the person he was supposed to spend forever with. He stroked her palm with his thumb.

"Tucker, will you please marry me?" he asked softly swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I would love to marry you, Spencer."

Tucker giggled when Reid pulled her down on his knee and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. She pulled away and smiled at him. The look in his eyes was complete love and happiness and that was all she had ever wanted. She was glad that she made Reid happy. She felt completed now knowing that she would have forever with Reid. She kissed him again and held him closer to her. She was never ever walking away from him again. He was her future and she had finally realized that.

Reid held Tucker close to him and reached down. He took the pocket watch from her hand and placed it in the pocket of her sweater. He turned and looked up at her and saw pure happiness in her eyes. It was the first time he had seen just happiness in her eyes without seeing a hidden pain there. He kissed her cheek and stroked her hair. He knew that Price did have a point; being with Tucker was not going to be easy. She still had a lot of scars, emotional and physical but Reid knew that they could overcome them together. He smiled when he realized that he now believed in happily ever after; loving Tucker had made him a believer.

* * *

><p>Tucker walked into Reid's apartment and stood there for a moment. She still couldn't believe that she was back there with Reid. She felt Reid wrap his arm around her and she leaned against him. She turned and rested her head on his chest. She had missed being in his arms but she still felt like being here was wrong. She was still worried about hurting Reid and somehow tainting him because of what her father was and what he had done. She felt Reid kiss her on the forehead.<p>

"I remembered to go grocery shopping, so there is food here," he said softly.

"Do you really want me here, Spence?" she asked closing her eyes and taking in his scent.

Reid pulled away and looked down at the woman in his arms. He had known the moment he had met her the year before that she would be special to him. She had turned out to the woman he wished to spend forever with. He pulled her closer to him and looked into her green eyes. He saw love in them but also worry and fear. He remembered Morgan's words from the plane and knew what Tucker was scared of.

"Tuck, I want you here with me. I never want to be away from you again," he kissed her softly, "I want you to be my wife."

"Are you really sure? I mean what about your career and-."

Reid placed a finger on her lips to stop her. He smiled a little realizing that for once he wasn't the one with the nervous ramblings. "Everything will work out the way it is supposed to if you stay with me. Can you do that? Will you do that?" he whispered letting his hand drop.

Tucker felt tears come to her eyes. She looked at Reid and knew that despite all her fears and the fact that she was screwed up emotionally, she wanted to be with him. She knew that there would be problems and probably more therapy but she now knew that she needed Reid with her. He understood her better than anyone else ever. She hugged him tight and held him close to her. She was scared out of her mind about being with him and marrying him. She was scared she would mess it up but she knew that she would never know unless she tried.

"There is nowhere I would rather be than with you, Spencer," she whispered softly feeling his lips on her neck.

"You got to trust me, Tucker. I love you and I am never ever going stop loving you."

"I know that and I love you. I just... I need time to adjust to this whole being normal and not running away," she answered pulling away.

"You don't need to be normal. Just be you, Tucker McLean."

Reid saw Tucker smile at him. He took her hand and started to lead her back to his, no their bedroom. He planned on spending the next few hours just holding her in his arms. They had the rest of their lives to worry about everything else.


	28. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

_Spence, it's been one day and I know I made a huge mistake. I feel like I can't breathe here. What the hell was I thinking leaving you behind? I need you with me. I don't know when it happened but somewhere along the way you, Spencer Reid became just as important to me as breathing. Okay, I know that was a bit over the top but I need to get my point across. I love you, Spencer. I don't know how or why it's you I love I just know that I do. Whenever I am with you I feel safe, complete and... Normal. With you beside me I can endure my horrible memories of my father. With you I can endure the horror of what I did to him. Here, with these people, I can't. I just can't open up and tell them how I feel or who I think I want to be. However, with you Spence, all that comes easy. Well, not easy but it is easier to tell you what I feel and what I fear. Everything is easier with you. God, why did I leave you again?_

Reid folded the letter up after reading it and placed it in his pocket. It was his favourite from all the letters that Tucker had written in the mental hospital. She had begged him not to read them but on the long flights home from a case he found himself reading Tucker's words and falling even more in love with her. He looked up in the mirror and at himself dressed in his suit and wondered if this day was really going to happen.

It had been a year since he had asked Tucker to be his wife and finally after much planning it was going to happen. He was going to marry her and he suddenly felt extremely nervous. It had been why he had reread Tucker's letter to him. He needed to remind himself that she loved him as much as he loved her. He jumped when there was a knock on the door. He turned and watched as Morgan walked into the room smiling. He shut the door and walked over to where Reid stood.

"So, are you ready for this?" Morgan asked not being able to wipe the smile from his face.

"No, I'm not. Not anywhere close to being ready for this. Morgan, what if," Reid paused and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What if what, Reid?"

"What if I get sick like my mom? What if I become schizophrenic? What if Tucker has to look after me like I had to look after my mom?"

Morgan sighed and wrapped an arm around Reid's shoulders. He met Reid's eyes when the young doctor looked up, "Reid, man, Tucker told you that she would look after you and still love even that happened. You know that."

"It's one thing to say it and another to actually do it. My dad didn't stay."

"Tucker isn't your dad. Reid, my man, you need to push these feelings aside and focus on what is happening right here and now. You are marrying the woman you love. And the best part about that is that she loves you back. I personally never thought I'd see the day that you would get the girl."

Reid smirked and saw Morgan smile at him, "Thanks, Morgan."

"Hey, that's what best men are for. Now come on, let's get this shindig started."

* * *

><p>Tucker toyed with Reid's pocket watch. It now hung from a long chain around her neck and it fell against her chest and the soft fabric of her wedding dress. Reid had gotten the watch placed on the chain for her and given it to her at Christmas after she had told him she didn't want an engagement ring; a plain gold band was good enough for her. She smiled as she looked at it and remembered how Reid had smiled as he had told her that the watch was her engagement ring. She held it in one hand and took a slow breath and closed her eyes.<p>

She could feel her nerves starting to act up and she needed to take a moment to calm them. She couldn't really believe that she was finally going to get a happy ending. She opened her eyes and looked at the pocket watch again. She opened it and looked at the clock face and saw that it was almost time. She closed it and ran her finger along the gold front. She didn't really want to believe that she was going to get her happy ending but now that it was only minutes away it became real to her. She was going to have a partner to share her feelings, thoughts and life with. She was going to have someone who loved her and would fight for her. Tears came to her eyes and knew that she had chosen right; Reid was the perfect man for all of those jobs.

"Oh, sweetie, you aren't supposed to cry now," Garcia said walking into the room and grabbing at tissues for Tucker.

"I can't help myself, Penelope. It just hit me that this is really going to happen. I am going to get a happy ending for once," Tucker said smiling through her tears.

Garcia felt tears coming to her eyes, "Yes, you are. Now come on. Reid is waiting for you."

Tucker nodded. She dropped the pocket watch and grabbed the bouquet of irises. She smiled as Garcia fixed her makeup. It was time to marry her man.

* * *

><p>Reid paced the back of the chapel. Tucker and him had decided to walk down the aisle together; it had been suggested by him since he didn't want Tucker to have to walk down the aisle alone. He turned and he suddenly stopped breathing. Tucker was walking towards him her yellow strapless dress hitting her right above her knee. She wore yellow daisies in her hair and held the bouquet of irises cradled in her arms. She smiled and Reid felt himself smiling back. He walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He felt her take his hand and hold it tight.<p>

"You look beautiful," he told her pulling away and seeing the doubt on her face.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a yellow dress when it should be-," Tucker cut herself off and shook her head, "I've been around you too long."

"Well, prepare yourself, you're about to agree to be around me for forever."

Tucker pulled Reid close again and kissed him softly on the lips, "I think I might actually like the sound of forever with you."

"You might like it?" Reid asked his lips still against hers.

"Walk me down that aisle and let me think about it some more."

"I guess I could do that. Just to let you know, I have already thought about this idea of forever with you."

"Really and your conclusion was?"

Reid pulled away and took Tucker's hand. He walked her to the base of the aisle and looked ahead at the minister waiting for them. The music started and then Reid turned to look at Tucker, "My conclusion was I like the idea immensely. And I should have brought up this spending forever with you the moment I met you."

Tucker's smile brightened, "I was just about to conclude the same thing."

Tucker and Reid shared another smile and then they both turned and faced the front and their friends. They both walked down the aisle together towards their future. They were happy in the knowledge that their futures now included each other and there was solace in their love and in knowing that they would never be alone again.

* * *

><p>AN: So, that's it. That is the end of Breakeven. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was fun branching out from Supernatural and writing something with everyone's fave adorkable Dr. Reid. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll see you all in the next one. Peace.


End file.
